The Akatsuki are at my house, WAIT WHAT!
by Dana.Kay123
Summary: Oh hey, the Akatsuki members are at my house!  WAIT WHAT?   The Akatsuki suddenly appear at my house, what do I do?  How did they get here?
1. Bored!

**This is a story I'm writing for fun, it includes my best friend and I. We meet the Akatsuki! My friend doesn't know much about Naruto, but this is how I think (know) she would react to meeting them! It might be terrible, but I'm just writing it for fun, I love writing! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own the story, my friend, and myself. I don't own the Akatsuki…if I did, none of them would've died and they would have more screen time!**

* * *

Dana's POV

My friend and I were at my _extremely_ large mansion. I lived alone, no parents, no anything. My friend spends most of her time at my house, so I don't feel lonely. We're each other's only friends. My name is Dana and I'm 14 years old, my friend is 13 years old, just one year younger than me!

"Ugh I'm bored," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. There was a thunderstorm outside, so we couldn't go out there. We were currently lounging around in my living room, staring into space.

"Well I don't know what to do, but I'm also bored," my friend sighed, sitting up on the couch. We decided to walk around; we started at the large staircase, directly in front of my front door. We turned left and then went straight. We walked down a long hallway and walked into the library.

"Well, where do you want to go next? The living room, pool, kitchen, dining room, one of the bedrooms, attic, basement, or where?" I asked, smiling at my friend.

"Um, how about we go to the…kitchen?" she asked, not sounding too sure. We walked out of the library and walked partly down the hall, turned right, went down another hall, then at the end of the hall we arrived at the kitchen! Yay! My house is huge, if you haven't realized.

"Welcome to the kitchen of Dana Kay!" I cheered, spinning around in a circle, looking like a total idiot. On the wall straight across from the entrance were the counters, stove, refrigerator, freezer, oven, and dishwasher. On the counter I had a toaster, coffee maker, microwave, and other kitchen things. In the cupboards I had all the dishes, and other kitchen stuff, like over mitts, a blender, etc. My kitchen was quite large, then there was the pantry through the door on the right, were we stored some food.

"You are insane," my friend said, nonchalantly. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted at her.

"Like you aren't," I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, I followed right behind her, smiling widely. I followed her back into the living room. I had a black wrap around couch in my living room. It went around two walls, the wall straight across from the TV and the one on the right of it. I had a dark wood floor in my living room, and a white wall. There was a large black armchair in the left corner of the room, across from the couch. I loved my house (I haven't fully described everything to you, I might later).

"I'm still bored and I know you are too," I said, smiling at my bestest friend ever. Let me tell you how she looks, she's skinny and very pale. For some reason she doesn't tan, she's also beautiful! Her hair is slightly curly dirty blonde and it comes to the middle of her back, and her eyes are amazing! They're blue and they look so pretty! She's gothic, and she only wears black. She has her lip pierced, it's a silver stud in the right side of her lip, and her ears are pierced. She has 3 piercings in each cartilage and 2 in each lobe. You can't see her ear piercings because her hair covers her ears up, she also has long bangs, and they come about halfway down her nose, covering her eyes. She's anywhere between 5'1 to 5'3. Her usually clothing choice is a black shirt, black pants, and her black high-top converse

"Yes I am," she answered, staring blankly at the wall. Let me tell you about myself, I have dark brown hair, green eyes, I'm skinny, and I usually have on a pair of jeans, a fitting black, purple, green, or blue shirt, and a pair of converse sneakers. I'm not as skinny as my friend, but I'm, for some reason, considered skinny. I'm around 5'3 to 5'4. I know I'm taller than my friend.

"I'll be right back," my friend murmurs and walk out of the room. I smile and nod, though she probably didn't see me. After a few minutes I stand up and stretch, once I'm done stretching I just stand there. Suddenly, there's a large amount of smoke covering the room, and I begin to cough. Once the smoke clears, what I see shocks the hell out of me. I just stand there staring. Right in front of me stands…


	2. Oh no!

**Thanks for reading my story!**

* * *

Previously

_Suddenly, there's a large amount of smoke covering the room, and I begin to cough. Once the smoke clears, what I see shocks the hell out of me. I just stand there staring. Right in front of me stands…_

Now, Dana's POV

Right in front of me stands…the Akatsuki! My eyes widen in shock and my mouth gapes. Oh my Jashin! My favorite anime characters! OH MY JASHIN, MY FAVORITE ANIME CHARACTERS, THEY'RE SERIAL KILLERS! AHHH!

"What happened, un?" Deidara groaned, rubbing his head.

"How the **fuck** should I know," Hidan growled, looking around the room, his eyes stop on me.

"Who are you girl-chan? I'm Tobi! Tobi thinks you're pretty!" Tobi chirped. Everyone stared at me. I took a few steps back; they were awesome, but terrifying!

"H-how the h-hell did y-you all g-get here?" I stuttered, trying to stay confident and failing.

"We don't fucking know, **tell** us your damn name, **now** bitch!" Hidan snarled/demanded, glaring at me. I paled a little, and apparently I looked scared, because a few of the members were snickering. I just realized one of the members is missing…Konan! Why didn't she come, now I'm doomed defiantly! I shook my head no, and Hidan knocked me down.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, Hidan lifted his scythe and took a step towards me, while his foot was in the air, I heard, '**OH FUCK NO!**' and then a blur tackled him to the ground.

My friend's POV

"I'll be right back," I murmur and walk out of the living room; I guess Dana nodded, because she didn't say anything. I head to the kitchen to get a drink of water. It always takes me a few minutes to get to the kitchen; due to the fact Dana's house is so damn big! I walk into her huge kitchen, and take a drink. I decide I had better wash my cup, so I do. I guess I better head back to Dana, before she does something crazy. I'm walking down the hall, on my way to the living room. Suddenly I hear Dana scream bloody murder. I run as fast as I can to the living to see some dude with a scythe about to chop her up!

"**OH FUCK NO!**" I scream, while the dude has one foot in the air, I run up and tackle him.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU BITCH!" the man snaps. I glare at him.

"What the **hell **do you think you're doing you asshole? **No one** hurts my friend," I growled. Suddenly Dana jumped up and pulled me off of the man, she then proceeded to drag me into another room and hug me.

Dana's POV

Oh my Jashin! It was my bestest friend, Shannon! I thought he was going to kill me! Wait, fuck! She just tackled a murderer!

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU BITCH!" Hidan screamed at her, she gave him an evil glare.

"What the **hell **do you think you're doing asshole? **No one** hurts my friend," Shannon growled, she looked pissed. I jumped up and yanked her off of Hidan; I dragged her into another room and hugged her as tight as I could. Once I let go of her, we sat down in separate chairs and I sighed, how was I going to explain this?

"Shannon, do you remember the Akatsuki members, that I talk so much about?" I asked, hoping she didn't think I was crazy.

"Yes…they're the serial killers, right?" Shannon asked, giving me an odd look. I took a deep breath, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Those guys are the Akatsuki members, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, and Pein! Hidan was the one who tried to kill me, when you left smoke filled the room and they appeared, and oh you think I'm crazy," I said in a rush.

"No I don't, I believe you, you can't lie to **me**," she smirked.

"Oh, the one you tackled, Hidan, is an immortal, sadistic, masochistic, man," I said, worry lacing my tone.

Normal POV

Hidan stood up and glared at the Akatsuki members that were smirking.

"Where did that bitch that tackled me go? I'm going to kill her," Hidan snarled, looking around the room. Suddenly the Akatsuki heard:

"**WHAT?** I JUST TACKLED AN **IMMORTAL SERIAL KILLER**! I'M SO DEAD! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" from the girl who tackled Hidan. Suddenly, Dana dragged Shannon back into the room. Shannon stepped in front of Dana, protecting her from the Akatsuki.

"We know you're the Akatsuki members," Dana started, "You're not in your own world anymore, you're in ours. Here there's no ninja's, blue people, or anything like that," she finished. The Akatsuki stared at her. Hidan took a step towards her and Shannon took a step towards him.

"**Don't **you **dare** touch her," she growled, glaring at Hidan. Hidan lifted Shannon up and smiled.

"Wow, you're feisty for a little thing," he smirked, and tossed her to Kisame, who was saying 'Pass her here'. Kisame caught her and smirked, seeing the way her friend looked. Dana had lost all color, seeing the Akatsuki toss her friend around like a rag doll.

"Damn, you're a thin little girl," Kisame commented, bouncing Shannon a little.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO FUCKING SUSHI YOU BASTARD!" Shannon screamed, struggling against Kisame's strong grip.

"Kisame, put her down, he friends about to have a heart attack," Pein muttered, looking at Dana. Dana was pale, her eyes were wide, she was shaking, and she was on her knees, silently praying they wouldn't kill her only friend, the only person who cared about her. Kisame set Shannon down and she immediately ran to Dana's side.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright, I'm alive! It'll take more than serial killers to kill me!" Shannon exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Dana's shoulders. Once Dana calmed down they both stood up.

"My name is Shannon, and this is Dana! This is Dana's house, but I'm here like 24/7. She lives alone, she 14 and I'm 13," Shannon stated, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Hidan.

"Why the fuck are you glaring at me? I didn't do anything," Hidan snapped.

"You tried to kill Dana, asshole," Shannon snapped back. Suddenly Zetsu appeared behind Shannon and tapped her should, she turned around and looked up at him.

"HOLY CHEESE NIPS! Are you the cannibal that Dana told me about?" she asked, smiling up at Zetsu.

"I guess, **wait how does she know I'm a cannibal?"** Zetsu's two halves said. Dana dashed up to her bedroom.

"Where's she going, un?" Deidara asked, looking at Shannon.

"Up to her room to get something, let me tell you how you guys die, Dana told me all about your deaths," Shannon said, sitting on the couch. Everyone gave her weird looks, but sat down on the couch with her. Shannon ended up between Hidan and Sasori, oh joy.

"Start with me," Hidan said, looking at the girl.

"Shikamaru blows you up, you end up buried in a hole with rocks on top of you. Sasori that pink haired bitch kills you. Deidara, you blow yourself up with the mouth on your chest trying to kill Sasuke, Sasuke lives by escaping throw the big snake. Kakuzu, Naruto uses Big Ball Rasengan to kill you. Itachi, you are killed by Sasuke. Pein, you revive everyone who got killed in your invasion and that killed you, I think. Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu, I don't know about you guys…" Shannon stated.

"Oh," everyone muttered, except Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu. Dana came back and showed the Akatsuki the manga she had, that they were in. Hidan stretched out and looked at Shannon.

"What?" Shannon asked, uncomfortable with his staring at her.

"You're skinny, are you anorexic?" Hidan asked, putting his arms behind his head, leaning back. Shannon punched him in the chest, trying to make him cough or something.

"NO-OWWWW! FUCK! OW" Shannon screamed, clutching her hand closer to her body.

"Let me see," Sasori sighed, grabbing her hand. Shannon winced when he pulled her hand towards him, fuck it hurt! Hidan patted her head, and smirked.

"Not going to do that again, are you?" Hidan asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Shannon pouted and looked at the floor.

"Awww Shannon-chan don't be sad," Tobi said, coming over and hugging her gently.

"Tobi un, get off of her," Deidara said, seeing the freaked out expression on the girls face.

"Good news, your hand isn't broken," Sasori said, gently laying the girls hand on his lap. Shannon tried to pull her hand away, but Sasori held it down on his leg.

"OW," Shannon squealed, trying to yank her hand away. Everyone raised an eyebrow at the fact that a child was trying to escape Sasori's grasp.

"Wait, I'm going to heal it," Sasori growled.

"Oh…you could've said that jerk," Shannon muttered.

"Shannon! He's a serial killer! Don't call him a jerk!" Dana said, panicking. Sasori started using a basic healing jutsu to get rid of the bruise that was on her hand. Once he healed her hand, she pulled it back and examined it.

"See what you did Hidan-san, you hurt Shannon-chans hand! Tobi feels bad for Shannon-chan," Tobi exclaimed. Shannon got up, but Hidan pulled her back down.

"You need to tell us where we are," he growled.

"Dana, tell them where we are," Shannon sighed, leaning against Sasori out of boredom. She smiled at him and waited for him to shove her off, but he didn't. He just raised an eyebrow, his face was like 'what the fuck are you doing?'

"You're on the continent of North America, the country is the United States of America, and the state is South Carolina," Dana said, staring at Shannon like she was crazy. Sasori rested his hand on Shannon's head and looked at her, she looked bored.

"Those places don't exist, tell us the truth," Pein growled, glaring at the two girls.

"You a-aren't in y-your world," Dana stuttered, looking at her feet.

"So what we were told earlier is true? Damn," Kakuzu sighed.

"Sasori-Danna, I'm surprised you haven't killed that girl un," Deidara said, realizing the girl was still leaning on Sasori.

"She's just a kid, she means no harm," Sasori growled, looking at Shannon. Sasori was out of Hiruko, thankfully.

"Well she can beat Hidan," Kakuzu said, smirking at Hidan.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M GOING TO SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan yelled. He and Kakuzu began to fight.

"Don't destroy the girls house," Itachi mumbled, glaring at the two ninja.

"STOP, PLEASE! MY HOUSE, NOOOO!" Dana yelled in agony, making both ninja stop and stare at her.

"Let's discuss how much you pay for things and the bills," Kakuzu demanded.

"First of all, you guys may stay here until you can return to your world, just don't go off of my property, and hide from anyone other than Shannon and I," Dana murmured shyly.

"Very well, you shall show us to our rooms, then Kakuzu can discuss the money situation with you," Pein said. Dana showed Kakuzu his room and went to the kitchen with him to talk about the bills because she didn't want him to kill her. Shannon was still on the couch, leaning against Sasori. Kisame lifted Shannon up and she just looked at him, frowning.

"Are you going to show us our rooms, or are you going to stay on the couch?" Kisame asked Shannon.

"I would show you your rooms, but you have me a few feet off of the ground, I'm not tempted to try to walk right now," Shannon answered.

"Kisame put that child down," Itachi said. Kisame reluctantly put her down and they followed her upstairs. They took a left, walked down the hall a little, took a right, and walked down a hall with empty bedrooms. She got them each situated in a bedroom and went to check on Dana with Kakuzu.

"Hey Dana, how are you doing?" she asked, sauntering into the kitchen. Dana was on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Kakuzu was ranting about the cost of running the mansion.

"OI," Hidan yelled, coming up behind Shannon, scaring her. Shannon jumped and ended up sitting on the floor beside Kakuzu's chair. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the girl, and then looked at Hidan.

"Hidan, what the hell?" Kakuzu asked, still calculating things. Dana crawled over to Shannon and hugged her.

"Oh Shannon, are you alright?" Dana asked, glaring at Hidan.

"Yes," Shannon answered, pulling out of the embrace and crawling under the table.

"Why did she just crawl under the table?" Hidan asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm not sure," Dana muttered, peering under the table at her smiling friend.

"RAWR! ATTACK OF THE CRAZY GIRL!" Shannon shouted jumping out from under the table and pouncing on the back of the person who just walked into the kitchen. The Akatsuki members gathered in the kitchen, everyone's eyes widened and they paled once they saw who's back Shannon was on.

"SHANNON!" Dana squealed in terror, her face was pale also.


	3. Abuse!

**Thank you everyone who subscribed to my story, reviewed it, and/or added it to their favorites!**

* * *

Normal POV

"What?" Shannon asked innocently, she didn't know enough about the Akatsuki to realize the person she jumped on, would KILL her. Everyone, other than those two, was pale. Tobi was cowering behind Deidara; Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu's mouths were hanging open; Sasori and Itachi's eyes were wide; Kakuzu's mouth was hanging open too, but you couldn't see because he had his mask on; Hidan just plain out stared. Just in case something bad happened, Itachi pulled Dana behind him.

"Little girl, may I ask why you jumped on me?" Pein demanded, turning his head to look at Shannon, who was still on his back.

"I was bored," Shannon stated, smirking at everyone's reaction. Suddenly Tobi rushed forward and went to pull Shannon off of Pein, but Pein stopped him.

"No no, she's fine," Pein sighed. Now everyone just looked plain freaked out. Did Pein, **Pein the **_**Akatsuki Leader**_, just say that a 13-year-old girl could ride around on his back? Hidan burst out laughing, he clutched his stomach and rolled about on the ground.

"Leader, you're letting-hahaha-a little girl-hahaha-ride around on your-hahahahaha- fucking back? Hahahaha," Hidan said, through his laughter.

"Hidan, stand up now, you're making a fool of yourself," Kakuzu growled, yanking his partner to his feet.

"Whatever," Hidan scowled, his laughter going away. Almost everyone else was staring at Pein like he was a talking pickle.

"What have you done with Leader-sama? Who are you?" Kisame demanded, pulling out his Samehada.

"Don't swing that you ass! You could hit Shannon!" Sasori yelled. Deidara raised an eyebrow at that.

"Sasori Danna, you've certainly got attached to that child un," Deidara smirked.

"No I haven't brat, Shannon and Dana have got all the information on this world that we're currently in," Sasori growled back, hitting Deidara on the back of the head.

"Ow un," Deidara groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Pein walked out of the room with Shannon on his back, trying to stop himself from smiling. The Akatsuki was one big family, his big family.

"Pein please don't drop me," Shannon said, resting her head in the crook of Pein's neck. She was still on his back, and he was using his hand to support her so she wouldn't fall. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and her arms were on either side of his neck, her hands intertwined with each other on his chest.

"I won't, I'm an S-Class criminal," Pein assured.

"Yeah," Shannon mumbled, wondering about the others, if they were S-Class criminals. Pein carried her to the living room and pulled her to his front. He sat on the couch and set her beside him. Everyone else followed, Dana sat right beside Shannon, still slightly shaken.

"We are all S-Class missing nin. We're all considered rogue ninja, I'm the leader of the Akatsuki," Pein said to the two girls.

"Nice, Dana don't be scared, you lo-OOF!" Shannon exclaimed, getting tackled to the floor by Dana.

"DIE! Dana shouted, chasing Shannon around the living room. Shannon refused to run into another room, she said she wanted witnesses for when Dana killed her.

"Dodge left! Right! Go down, now jump," Hidan shouted, giving Shannon instructions on how to dodge the attacks from Dana. Shannon jumped on the couch next to Hidan. Dana was about to hit her, but Shannon pulled Hidan's arm in front of her, and smirked.

"OH SHIT!" Dana screamed when she hit Hidan's arm. He just smirked. Dana yanked Shannon off of the couch and into the other room.

"Hi Dana," Shannon said, smiling.

"Don't you hi me! You almost said I love them right in front of them!" Dana squealed, blushing madly.

"Well you do, don't you? You always talk about the Akatsuki," Shannon said, giving Dana a triumphant look.

"I do not love them, I'm obsessed with them, there's a difference," Dana defended, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Right," Shannon said, patting Dana on the shoulder.

"Anyway, you're acting like you do with only me around when we're having fun, you're usually different around people," Dana said, peering closely at Shannon.

"Yeah, there's just something different about these guys," Shannon said, smiling.

"**What are you two girls **talking about?" Zetsu said, coming out of the ground.

"HOLY CHEESE NIPS!" Shannon shouted,

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dana screamed, and then took off running. She ran straight through the living room and all the way into the library, where she hid behind a bookshelf. The Akatsuki all raised an eyebrow at Shannon when she came running into the room and dived under the couch.

"Shannon what are you doing under the couch un?" Deidara asked, turning upside down so his head was hanging off the couch to look under it.

"Why the fuck did you and Dana scream?" Hidan asked, in the same position as Deidara, peering under the couch with him.

"I ran because Dana ran and I screamed because it totally suited the mood Zetsu created," Shannon said curled up under the couch.

"Oh, well, come here shorty," Kisame said from his spot on the couch. Shannon crawled out and was immediately ambushed by Hidan and Deidara.

"DANA SAVE ME FROM THE…DANA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Shannon screamed. Hidan and Deidara started tickling her, they themselves were laughing.

Dana's POV

"Nice, Dana don't be scared, you lo-OOF!" Shannon said, cut short by me tackling her to the ground.

"DIE!" I screamed, and I started chasing Shannon around the living room. Shannon refused to run into another room, she said she wanted witnesses for when I killed her. Too bad her witnesses were serial killers.

"Dodge left! Right! Go down, now jump," Hidan called to Shannon, he was such a cheater! Shannon hopped on the couch next to Hidan. Just as I was about to hit her, she pulled Hidan's arm in front of her to black my attack. I couldn't stop my punch…

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as loud as I could when I accidentally hit Hidan's arm. Oh shit, he's going to kill me! He smirked at me and I grabbed Shannon's arm and ran like hell into the other room.

"Hi Dana," Shannon said innocently, smiling at me.

"Don't you hi me! You almost said that I loved them right **in front** of them!" I whined. I could feel my face heating up with a blush.

"Well you do, don't you? You always talk about the Akatsuki," Shannon smirking at me.

"I do not love them, I'm obsessed with them, there's a difference," I said, defending myself. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted at her. There is a difference!

"Right," Shannon said, rolling her eyes. She patted me on the shoulder and smiled so I knew she was joking.

"Anyway, you're acting like you do with only me around when we're having fun, you're usually different around people," I said, confusion lacing my tone. I peered closely at her, trying to figure out why she was acting that way.

"Yeah, there's just something different about these guys," Shannon said, the tone of her voice was light and happy.

"**What are you two girls **talking about?" Zetsu asked us, coming right up out of the fucking floor.

"HOLY CHEESE NIPS!" Shannon screamed, I knew she wasn't scared.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, and then I took off running as fast as I could, he scared the hell out of me at that particular moment. I ran straight through the living room and all the way to my library, and I hid behind a bookshelf.

"DANA SAVE ME FROM THE…DANA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Shannon screamed. I took off running and I finally made it to the living room, where Hidan and Deidara were tickling Shannon. The rest of the Akatsuki were actually **smiling**. I slapped myself in the face, maybe I was dreaming…

"OW!" I exclaimed. Well I'm not dreaming…The Akatsuki is in my living room tickling my best friend. Wow, that sounds fucked up.

"Let me-hahaha-up-hahahaha-mean people!" Shannon managed to say through her laughter. They let her up, they had been laughing also.

"Shannon I thought they were killing you!" I scolded, smacking her lightly on the back of the head.

"CHILD ABUSE! I'M BEING ABUSED!" she cried, diving back under the couch. That's an inside choke between Shannon and I.

"NOOO! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY, TOBI WILL NOT STAND FOR CHILD ABUSE!" Tobi shouted, snatching me into his arms and dropping me onto Itachi's lap. I let out a squeak and tried to leap off of his lap before he killed me. I was pulled onto Kisame's lap before I hit the ground. Oh damn, this is going to be a long-wait how long are they going to be here?

"How long are you guys going to be here?" I asked softly.

"We don't know, we don't even know how we got here," Zetsu said scowling. He didn't like that the girls ran away from him. I felt awful, I'm sure Shannon did too, so we both felt awful, but I was to afraid to say anything to him, there was a dark aura emitting from him. Shannon crawled out from under the couch, sat on Zetsu's lap, and hugged the plant man. I gave a small squeak of fear; she was hugging a goddamn cannibal! Was she wacky or what?

"Thanks for the hug, **why the fuck are you hugging me?**" Zetsu said sweetly/growled.

"No problem, and you seemed sad that we ran away. You created just the perfect mood though," Shannon said, glaring at Zetsu's black side. Shannon was good at being a bitch to people who pissed her off. That's another thing I liked about her!

"Don't glare at him, he'll eat you," Sasori murmured, pulling Shannon off of Zetsu's lap.

"Zetsu's nice, right Tobi?" Shannon said, looking at Tobi. Suddenly Tobi appeared right in front of her.

"YES, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi shouted.

"If you're such a good boy, come in the other room with me for a second," Shannon said, grabbing Tobi's hand and pulling him into another room. A few minutes later she came back.

"You killed him!" Hidan and Deidara gasped, each pointing a finger at Shannon.

"Nuh uh!" Shannon said, giving them both an innocent look. If you haven't guessed, Deidara is sitting next to Hidan. Tobi dragged his body into the living room, using his arms to pull himself.

"See? He's alive…barely," Shannon said, sitting on Sasori's lap.

"What is it with you and sitting on them?" I asked. I was really curious, she normally hated touching any human.

"I told you, these guys are different, you weren't listening to me!" Shannon cried, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"How could you think that?" I asked.

"I just said it a few minutes ago…wow," she sighed, slumping against Sasori. She started playing with his cloak sleeve.

"I feel fucking special," Hidan said, smiling.

"Well you're not," Kakuzu stated bluntly, glaring at the zealot. I gasp when Hidan and Kakuzu stand up and start to fight. Shannon continues to play with Sasori's cloak sleeve. He was giving her a blank look.

"Shannon those guys are going to destroy my house," I cried in anguish.

"What?" Shannon said blankly, staring at me.

"You are so blonde," I sighed.

"Hey!" Shannon and Deidara both snapped, glaring at me. Oh shit…

"Sorry, Shannon they're going to destroy my house!" I cried again is anguish. Her look turned fierce and she jumped off of Sasori's lap.

"HEY YOU FUCKERS! STOP FUCKING FIGHTING IN DANA'S FUCKING HOUSE! I'LL CUT YOUR DAMN DICKS OFF AND GIVE THEM TO A FUCKING PIGEON IF YOU DON'T! NOBODY RUINS MY FRIEND'S FUCKING HOUSE; I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! RAWR!" Shannon screamed jumping between the two men with a kunai that Sasori handed her.

"Holy shit you're freaky," Hidan said, backing away. Kakuzu back away with him. I was still on Kisame's lap, but even I was freaked out. She had a temper.

"I think you beat Hidan's record, un" Deidara said, giving Shannon a high five.

"**No one **fucking messes up my friends house," Shannon said smirking, sitting down on Deidara's lap.

"Seriously what the fuck is it with you and sitting on our laps?" Hidan asked, confused.

"I just want to," Shannon muttered, looking at a clay bird that Deidara just handed her.

"SHANNON PUT THAT DOWN! THAT'S DANGEROUS AND IT EXPLODES!" I screeched, rushing up and taking it from her.

"Honey I'm 13, I'm not a little kid," Shannon said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm 14, I know more than you," I taunted.

"Nuh uh," she muttered. Deidara made Shannon a new bird and gave it to her, oh fucking joy…Shannon got an explosive…WAIT I'M ALSO HOLDING AN EXPLOSIVE!

"I'M HOLDING AN EXPLOSIVE!" I shouted, running wildly around the room in a panicked state, flailing my arms about, still holding the bird.

"Calm down un, it won't explode unless I say-MMPH!" Deidara started, but Hidan immediately covered his mouth.

"BASTARD! YOU ASSHOLE! IF YOU SAY **THAT** YOU'LL BLOW THEM UP! **DANA** IS **RUNNING **AROUND THE ROOM WITH **YOUR BIRD** IN **HER HAND** AND **SHANNON **IS SITTING ON** YOUR **LAP HOLDING **ANOTHER** DAMN **BIRD**! DO YOU WANT US ALL TO DIE FROM YOUR BLONDNESS?" Hidan shouted.

"I'm blonde…WAIT you care about us!" Shannon accused.

"…"

"…"

"Shut the fuck up."

"You like us."

"Damn it…"


	4. Come back!

**Thank you for reviewing, subscribing, and adding my story to your favorites! This chapter has an unexpected twist in it!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Yes!" Dana cheered, hugging Shannon tightly.

"Need air," Shannon gasped out, turning a light blue. Dana squeaked and automatically released her friend. Dana, being her 'smart' self, punched Shannon in the back.

"OW!" Shannon chokes out, falling to the floor.

"I think I hit her to hard," Dana murmured, looking at the stunned Akatsuki members for help.

"Take deep breaths for a few minutes, you'll be alright," Pein muttered, going to the kitchen in search of food. The rest of the members followed him like lost puppies. Dana and Shannon quickly followed the men, somehow sensing they couldn't cook.

"I'll cook you all food, I'm actually a fair cook," Shannon said, yanking the frying pan out of Hidan's hands.

"No vegan meals girl, make normal people food!" Dana warned, smiling at her pouting friend.

"Outta my kitchen before I smack you all," Shannon threatened, holding the frying pan up in the air. Everyone scurried out, except Dana.

"What are we going to do with them?" Dana asked, once the Akatsuki exited the kitchen. Shannon sighed and began cooking.

"Take care of them, they seem…nice?" Shannon responded, unsure.

"I hope they don't kill us," Dana whimpered, moving closer to Shannon. Shannon wasn't a girl to get scared or cry easily, she was strong, determined, and brave.

"They better not, if they touch you, **I'll** make sure those bastards pay," Shannon reassured Dana, patting her on the shoulder.

"Oh dear, I'm scared for my house," Dana exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Shannon said, smiling.

"I don't think you'll be able to beat the Akatsuki, and the fact that you'll try, worries me," Dana said, looking at Shannon, her eyes filled with worry.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be alright," Shannon said, sounding determined. She finished cooking dinner and they decided to eat in the dining room. She set out 10 plates of what she cooked, and she got herself an apple.

"D-dinner is done," Dana stuttered, Shannon wasn't with her, so she wasn't as confident.

"Okay," Pein said. Everyone followed her to the dining room and took their seats. Shannon sat at the head of the table; Pein sat at the other head. Dana and Sasori sat on each side of Shannon, Hidan sat next to Dana, Deidara sat next to Sasori, Tobi sat next to Deidara, Kakuzu and Itachi sat on each side of Pein, Kisame sat next to Hidan, and Zetsu sat next to Kisame. Needless to say, Dana was extremely nervous sitting next to **Hidan**, of all people.

"This is fucking good! You can really cook bitch," Hidan said, making Dana jump and fall out of her chair, that make her start to choke on her dinner.

"DANA!" Shannon screamed, swiftly leaping from her seat and rushing to her choking friend.

"Tobi doesn't know what to do for Dana-chan!" Tobi panicked.

"Some help, please!" Shannon shouted, trying to do the Heimlich maneuver on her friend, she wasn't strong enough to dislodge the piece of food. Pein was over near the girls in a flash, taking Dana from Shannon and doing the Heimlich maneuver himself, managing to dislodge the piece of food in the girl's throat.

"Are you alright?" Pein asked the limp girl in his arms.

"Y-yes, *cough* th-thank you," Dana choked out; she thought she was going to die!

"Thank gosh you're okay," Shannon sighed, pulling Dana into a hug. Once Dana was in her friends embrace, she broke out into hysterical sobs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd make you fucking choke by speaking," Hidan said, his eyes filled with guilt.

"I-it's f-fine," Dana managed through sobs. Once Dana finished sobbing, the girls took their plates and washed them.

"Dana are you okay?" Shannon asked, concerned.

"Yes, he just…startled me," Dana muttered.

"You love them, but they scare you," Shannon smirked. Dana sighed, and smiled.

"So true," Dana mused dreamily. The guys came in and placed their plates in the sink. Hidan patted Dana's head and gave her a reassuring smile. Shannon and Dana quickly washed the dishes in the sink, and then they turned to the men, who were standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Did you all enjoy the Chicken Cordon Bleu?" Shannon asked sweetly.

"Yes," the whole Akatsuki, except Sasori answered.

"I fed mine to Zetsu, I'm a puppet, I don't eat," Sasori explained, smiling at Shannon. Suddenly Shannon's cell phone started to ring.

"I'll be right back," Shannon said, walking out of the room to answer her phone.

"I want to go outside, but it's raining so hard, I can barely see a thing," Dana muttered, frowning. After a few minutes of idle chitchat, everyone went to the living room to wait for Shannon. After a few more minutes she came into the living room. She was extremely pale and looked **VERY **upset.

"I have to leave now," she said quietly. She suddenly darted out of the room. Everyone ran after her, mainly following Dana so they didn't get lost. Shannon dashed out of the front door and down the path to Dana's house. She didn't bother to go around the fountain, she ran right through it. She threw the iron entrance gates open, and continued to run.

"SHANNON, PLEASE COME BACK!" Dana screamed. She was barely able to see through the rain, but continued to run.

Shannon's POV

My cell phone began to ring, I looked at the screen, but I didn't recognize the number.

"I'll be right back," I said. I walked out of the room and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said, unsurely. I wondered if Dana would be safe with the Akatsuki.

"Is this Shannon?" a male voice asked me.

"Yes it is. May I ask who this is?" I said politely.

"Yes, this is sheriff Dan Bow, and I have important information for you dear," Dan said to me softly. I knew by his tone it wasn't good news.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked, dreading the answer. I heard him take a few deep breaths before he began talking again.

"Darling, I'm sorry to say, your parents…are dead," Dan said, very softly, his tone gentle.

"Wh-what?" I asked, not believing what I just heard.

"I'm sorry. Your parents were in an awful car crash, we managed to recover their bodies, and they are currently under observation," he said.

"O-oh..." I managed out. Sheriff Dan told me where my parents were being observed; I walk into the living room and look at Dana sadly.

"I have to leave now," I say, my voice very quiet. I run out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the front door. I know they're chasing me, but I don't want them too. I see the fountain coming up, but I don't bother to go around the damn thing, I just run right through it, I'm already wet from the rain, so who cares? I ran awhile longer, and I came to the edge of Dana's property. I threw open the iron entrance gate, and continued to run.

"SHANNON, PLEASE COME BACK!" Dana screamed out to me. I just continue running. I hope I'm going in the right direction, I can't see very well. I really hope they stop following me, what if someone recognizes the Akatsuki? I hear another voice yell something out, I'm not sure who yelled it out, I'm too far-gone.

Sasori's POV

After Shannon left the room, we talked for a little bit and then we went into the living room. Shannon came in a few minutes later, she was pale and she looked very sad. She gives Dana a look, and then she speaks.

"I have to leave now," she said, her voice came out very quiet. I wonder if she's okay. Suddenly she turns on her heel and runs out of the room. I jump up and begin to chase her with everyone else. I ran out of the front door and felt water hitting me. Shannon is running straight down the path and straight through the fountain. What the hell is she thinking? She's going to get ill! She slams open the entrance gate, and continues running down the street.

"SHANNON, PLEASE COME BACK!" Dana shouts to her friend, her voice laced with concern and a few other emotions…damn, her front yard took us a long time to cross, just how much property does she have? We need to catch her, she's going to get sick and so is Dana!

"SHANNON, COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET SICK! COME BACK AND TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!" I shout out, I hope she hears me and comes back. Either she doesn't hear me, or she's ignoring me.

Normal POV

The Akatsuki and Dana continue to run, not even thinking of the fact that the Akatsuki could be recognized, only Shannon thought of that.

"Maybe I should go back and stop them, but my parents…they," Shannon said to herself softly, "Oh my gosh, my parents are dead!" she gasps; the thought suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. "What am I going to do, my parents are dead?" she asks herself quietly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the best!**


	5. Nightmare!

**Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, and adding my story to your favorites! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Shannon: I didn't…**

**Dana: Why?**

**Hidan: You KILLED her fucking parents!**

**Shannon: Hush! You two don't know that yet!**

* * *

Normal POV

Shannon runs a little while longer, then decides to protect the Akatsuki, she must turn back. Shannon turns around and darts back, she runs right past Dana and the Akatsuki, hoping they'll continue to follow her. She runs all the way back to Dana's house. She stops running once she's inside the front door. Everyone else scrambles in, soaked to the bone.

"WHAT THE FUCK BITCH? WE JUST RAN OUT IN THE COLD DAMN RAIN CHASING YOU AND YOU TURN AND RUN BACK HERE? WHAT THE HELL!" Hidan screams, walking over to Shannon. Shannon shakes her head no and wraps her arms around Hidan.

"Uhhhhh…." Dana said, not really sure what to say. Hidan pulled Shannon off of him and bent down so he was eye level with her.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, staring her straight in the eye. Everyone was now around Shannon, staring at her intently.

"Nothing…" Shannon muttered, looking away. Dana rushed up and hugged Shannon.

"I **know** something is wrong, you always help me when something is wrong with me, it's my fucking turn to help you," Dana said, a determined look in her eye. Shannon pulled out of the embrace and looked at Dana.

"They're gone," Shannon said softly.

"Who is **gone**?" Zetsu asked, looking confused.

"My parents," Shannon said. Tobi and Dana immediately glomped Shannon.

"No! It'll be okay," Dana said, she had. She was surprised Shannon wasn't crying, she was crying and they weren't even her parents. Suddenly Shannon said those few words that crushed Dana's whole world.

"I have to leave and go live with another family member," Shannon said sadly.

"NO! You can stay with me, please, don't leave me! You're all I have!" Dana cried her sobs shook her body, as she clung tightly to her friend. Shannon sighed and patted Dana's head.

"I'm sorry Dana, it's not my choice, you're under-aged so I can't stay with you," Shannon said sadly. Everyone went and got dried off and changed. The Akatsuki just threw their clothes in the dryer and waited for them to get dry, then changed back into them. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. The Akatsuki stayed hidden as Dana and Shannon opened the door.

"Hello," Dana politely.

"Hello miss, I'm the sheriff, my name is Dan Bow," he said.

"How may we help you?" Shannon asked politely, still upset and shaken.

"Shannon we need to send you off to your aunt and uncle now dear," Dan said gravely.

"Can't she stay with me? I'll be all-" Dana stopped in mid-sentence. She couldn't tell a sheriff she lived all alone.

"Dear, I'll need to talk to your parents or guardian and one of Shannon's relatives," Dan said crossly.

"Can't you just say yes?" Dana asked hopefully.

"No," Dan said sternly, he grabbed Shannon's arm and tried to pull her out of the house.

"Fucking stop!" Hidan yelled. He didn't have his Akatsuki cloak on and neither did the other men. Hidan walked out of his hiding spot and pulled Shannon out of Dan's grip and into his own arms.

"Who are you?" Dan growled. The rest of the Akatsuki suddenly realized Hidan's plan, and stepped out. "Who are all of you people?" Dan shouted, his hand resting on his gun.

"I'm Shannon's uncle," Pein said, pulling Shannon away from Hidan.

"I'm her cousin un," Deidara said cheerfully.

"I'm Dana's uncle," Kakuzu said.

"My name is Itachi and I'm Dana's cousin," Itachi said, glaring at the man.

"Tobi's name is Tobi and Tobi is Dana-chans second cousin!" Tobi said cheerfully. He hugged Dana tightly and smiled under his mask.

"My name is Sasori, I am Dana's cousin," Sasori stated calmly, resting a hand on Dana's shoulder.

"I'm Shannon's…**cousin**," Zetsu said, glaring hungrily at Dan.

"My name is Kisame and I'm Shannon's uncle," Kisame growled, glaring daggers at Dan.

"My fucking name is Hidan and I'm Shannon's fucking older brother, you lay one damn hand on my baby girl, I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama you heathen," Hidan snarled.

"Right," Dan muttered, he lunged forward and grabbed Shannon, he started pulling her to the door, but he was stopped. Hidan took his scythe out and sliced Dan's arm. He then proceeded to do one of his rituals on Dan, while Shannon and Dana were ushered out of the room by a worried Deidara. A few minutes of silence passed, then Hidan came in. He was cleaned up and his wounds were healed, he walked over, lifted Shannon up, and sat her on his lap.

"Thank you Hidan, thank you everyone," Shannon said happily, climbing off of Hidan's so she could sit beside him. Dana was on the other side of Hidan; they both nodded to each other, then glomped him.

"Your welcome-WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan screamed, he wasn't used to being hugged or anything. Once the girls quit glomping Hidan, they glomped Pein.

"What the-OOF!" Pein exclaimed. The girls were so happy! After Pein they glomped Itachi, then Kakuzu, the Kisame, then Zetsu (both halves), then Tobi, the Deidara, and then Sasori.

"Tobi's happy! Tobi got a big hug!" Tobi said.

"HOLY SHIT HE HAS HEARST COMING OUT OF HIS FUCKING HEAD!" Hidan screamed, pulling Dana and Shannon closer to him. Everyone ran to their rooms and went to bed (except Sasori), hoping the heart-infested lollipop didn't catch them.

Shannon's Dream

"_NO, MOM, DAD!" I scream, I start running to them. There bodies are covered in blood and they're moaning in pain._

"_Help us, help us," they moaned out over and over. _

"_Hold on," I cried out._

"_It's your fault, if you were home we wouldn't have left! It's your fault," they moaned. I fall down to my knees beside them, and I lay my hands on their hearts. Suddenly, I didn't feel their heart beats anymore._

"_NOOOOOO!" I screamed, staring at my parent's bloody bodies._

"_Don't worry," Dana said, walking up with a grin on her face. "You can live with me," she said, kicking my parent's bodies. She smeared some of their blood on my face and laughed, she LAUGHED! _

"_STOP IT! STOP IT!"_

Normal POV

"STOP IT, STOP IT!" Shannon cried out in her sleep. She bolted awake into a sitting position, panting and trembling.

"What's wrong? What's wrong un?" Deidara said, rushing to Shannon's bedside along with Hidan, Pein, Itachi, and Sasori.

"They're dead! They're dead! DAMN IT! IT'S MY FAULT!" Shannon screamed, punching her wall and gripping her head with both hands.

"Shh shh shh, it's not your fault un," Deidara soothed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes it is!" Shannon growled, pulling her head out of her hands. "It's always my fault! They even told me so in my dre-oh fuck," Shannon sighed.

"Girl you've gone fucking wacky," Hidan said, he sat down beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Big bro is here," he said smirking.

"I can't believe they're dead…" Shannon said softly, leaning on Deidara. Sasori, Pein, and Itachi joined them on the bed.

"What was your dream about?" Sasori asked softly, pushing some hair out of Shannon's face.

"I saw my mom and dad laying on the ground…they were covered in blood and moaning 'help us, help us' and then they told me it was my fault they died…I had my hands over their hearts and I felt their hearts stop, th-then-" Shannon stopped talking and buried her face in Deidara.

"There there," Deidara soothed, hugging her tighter. Her trembling had started again. After a few minutes of deep breaths she began again.

"Dana was smiling, she came over, told me I could stay with her, and then she kicked my parents dead bodies! She smeared some of my parents blood on my body then she laughed," Shannon said, still leaning on Deidara.

"It's okay, it was a nightmare," Pein said, patting Shannon on the head.

"Yeah," Shannon sighed. The rest of the Akatsuki guys came in.

"Tobi wants to know what's going on!" Tobi said, climbing on the bed.

"Shannon just had a nightmare, it's fine though," Itachi said. Tobi gasped and tried to hug Shannon, but Deidara punched him and went back to hugging her. Shannon's face was like 'WTF' and after awhile everyone managed to get back to their rooms, except Sasori, he stayed in Shannon's room and talked with her about lots of stuff.

**

* * *

****Please review! I know this isn't one of my best chapters, but I'll try to make the next one better!**

**Dana: You stole my men!**

**Shannon: They came running to me!**

**Tobi: We love you too Dana! *Glomps Dana***

**Shannon: The heart-infested lollipop! Big brother, help me! *Hides behind Hidan***

**Hidan: What the fuck? Okay! *Kidnaps Shannon and runs away***

**Dana: Nooooooooooo! Shannon!**


	6. Power out!

**Thank for reviewing, subscribing, and adding my story to your favorites! I realize the Akatsuki have been OOC, I'll try to fix that!**

**Dana: Hidan bring Shannon back now; I need her for the story.**

**Hidan: Whatever…*Brings Shannon back***

**Shannon: You are the worst kidnapper ever…**

**When Zetsu is talking bold is his black side, when someone else is talking bold is for emphasis on words.**

* * *

Normal POV

"What was that shit? That **wasn't** art," Sasori growled, once Pinocchio ended.

"It's an old movie," Shannon said, smiling at Sasori's pissed off reaction.

"**That **piece of trash **is not **art," Sasori said crossly.

"What's going on?" Dana asked, walking into the living room with the Akatsuki behind her.

"I just made Sasori watch Pinocchio and he said that Pinocchio is not art even though he's a puppet," Shannon said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's not! He's not a puppet, he's a piece of trash," Sasori growled, standing up angrily.

"No puppets are art un, art is a bang un!" Deidara said. Dana grabbed Shannon and yanked her out of the room. Her fan girl side took over.

"Oh my gosh! He said **it**! AHHHHHH!" Dana squealed, jumping up and down.

"Obsession!" Shannon yelled and ran into the living room. "Deidara save yourself! The fan girl has come out, she'll get you!" she screamed. Sasori and Deidara stopped arguing and stared at Shannon.

"What do you mean you confused child?" Kisame asked.

"I mean-MMPH!" Shannon exclaimed as Dana tackled her and began choking her.

"Okay, okay, enough," Pein commanded. "Stop and go make us breakfast," he ordered.

"WHAT? Do we look like your damned maids?" Dana demanded and quit choking Shannon, who gasped for air.

"Go make us breakfast," Pein demanded.

"Hell no," Shannon snapped. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Fine, Hidan, go make breakfast," Pein ordered, glaring at Dana and Shannon.

"FUCK NO!" Hidan yelled. Pein turned his glare from the girls onto Hidan.

"Now," Pein yelled. Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Hidan muttered and walked to the kitchen.

"He's going to burn down your house and I'm not paying for damages," Kakuzu muttered.

"Wait! I'll make breakfast, Hidan don't touch the stove!" Shannon screamed, running after him. She began to cook breakfast while Hidan sat in the kitchen.

"Bitch…I'm fucking hungry, hurry up!" Hidan whined.

"Hidan, I just started cooking, please be patient, I know you're hungry," Shannon said, looking at Hidan like he was crazy.

In the living room Deidara and Sasori were fighting and Dana was trying to break them up.

"Stop, please! Someone help!" Dana said. No one got up to help; they just continued to watch the fight. Dana dashed out of the room to the kitchen. "Shannon I need help now!" she shouted and ran back out. Shannon finished cooking, washed the dishes, and set the dining room table. She then went into the living with Hidan.

"FUCKING RIP OFF HIS ARM!" Hidan yelled to Deidara.

"Shannon do something, please!" Dana begged. Shannon ran back to the kitchen and got her frying pan, and then she ran into the living room.

"FUCKING CUT IT OUT OR I'LL COOK YOUR ASSES!" Shannon screamed, smacking them both with her frying pan. They chased her into the dining room and the food distracted Deidara, but Sasori didn't get distracted and continued chasing Shannon. The Akatsuki, minus Sasori, and Dana sat down and began to eat the eggs, bacon, and biscuits. They had water, tea, and orange juice to drink. Finally Sasori stopped chasing Shannon and she got a banana for breakfast.

"I'll get you in your sleep," Sasori growled into Shannon's ear.

"Hidan you're sleeping in my room and protecting me," Shannon ordered.

"Fuck no!" Hidan yelled, glaring at Shannon.

"Then I'm not cooking for you," Shannon said, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Fine," Hidan scowled, and continued eating his bacon. Sasori glared at Shannon and Hidan, and then he sighed.

"Like you could wake **Hidan** up when Sasori comes into your room," Kakuzu said, smirking under his mask.

"Oi! Shut the hell up heathen," Hidan snapped, glaring daggers at his partner.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Dana muttered, looking at Hidan with disgust. Hidan opened his mouth and allowed everyone to see what was inside. Dana grabbed her dishes and ran out of the room to wash them, and to escape Hidan. Shannon began to think of ways to get Hidan back, but her thoughts drifted to her…parents and their funeral. Several minutes later she was still thinking, she was practically lost in her own mind. Deidara waved his hand in front of her face.

"I think she's broken un," Deidara stated, standing up straight. He was bending down to get a better look at Shannon.

"Hey guys-**WHAT** DID YOU DO TO HER?" Dana cried, seeing her friend staring blankly off into space.

"She just kind of spaced out," Pein muttered, he sounded bored, but this situation amused him. Dana suddenly tackled Shannon to the ground. That had no effect, except for knocking her down. Dana gathered all of the guy's dishes and went to wash them.

"See if you can snap her out of it without hurting her," Dana called from the kitchen. The Akatsuki surrounded Shannon, who was still on the ground.

"OI BITCH! GET THE FUCK UP!" Hidan yelled. They waited for a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Tobi says get up and you'll be a good girl," Tobi said excitedly. He got no reaction from the girl. Tears started pouring out of the eyehole in his mask and he tried to hug Deidara. Deidara made one of his clay spiders and had it latch itself onto Tobi.

"KAT-" Deidara began.

"WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE YOU ASSHOLE!" Hidan screamed, tackling Deidara to the ground. Kakuzu and Sasori face-palmed, these idiots were their partners…

"Sasori, Kakuzu separate them **now**," Pein demanded. Sasori and Kakuzu each began trying to pull their partners away from the other man, but Deidara and Hidan were clinging to each other. They continued yanking their partners and Shannon chose this moment to wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Shannon screeched, jumping up and promptly falling back down. "Why do I feel like I got tackled by Dana?" she muttered.

"Because you did," Itachi muttered. Shannon stood up and looked at the four men.

"Don't have an orgy," she muttered and went to the kitchen. Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori backed away from each other slowly.

"Dana, I have to set up my parents funeral," Shannon said solemnly. Dana stopped what she was doing and looked up at Shannon with a shocked expression.

"I-is that what you were thinking about when I tackled you?" Dana asked.

"Yeah," Shannon said sadly. She strode over to the window in the kitchen and stared out of it. "The weather suits my mood," Shannon said softly. There was a thunderstorm outside, rain was hammering down, lighting was flashing, and thunder was booming.

"Oh Shan-AHHHHHHHH!" Dana screamed. She immediately sank to her knees and crossed her arms over her head. The power went out when Dana screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK! TURN THE FUCKING LIGHTS BACK ON BITCHES!" Hidan screamed. The Akatsuki managed to make it into the kitchen, but Hidan tripped over Dana. "OWW BITCH, GET OFF THE FUCKING FLOOR!" he roared, standing up and grabbing who he thought was Dana.

"Hidan let me go," Shannon said sternly. Hidan let her go and began reaching out for Dana. The next person he got was Deidara, who was sitting on the floor. Hidan yanked on Deidara's hair and kneed him in the jaw.

"OW UN! DANNA HELP ME YEAH!" Deidara screamed, struggling to get out of Hidan's grip. Hidan released him and Deidara gave a yelp and hit the floor with a thud.

"Oi! Sorry Deidara," Hidan said. Suddenly a dim light filled the room and Hidan spotted Dana, she was cowering behind Shannon. There were some lit candles on the counter. The Akatsuki figured Dana lit them. "Scared?" Hidan said, smirking at Dana.

"Hidan, don't touch her," Shannon growled getting into a protective stance.

"Well fine then," Hidan huffed and sat down on the counter. Shannon and Dana both twitched and glared at Hidan. This was going to be crazy…


	7. Hidan go check downstairs!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites! **

* * *

Normal POV

"Guys…Dana and I have to go to my parents funeral tomorrow," Shannon stated. That got everyone to shut up.

"Why aren't you freaking out about their death un? Deidara asked. Dana visibly paled and looked over at Shannon who was staring out of the window.

"I'm not-wasn't-very close to my parents," Shannon murmured sadly. She continued to stare out of the window blankly, as if she was in a trance. Dana walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry honey, it's gonna be okay," Dana soothed, "I'm here for you."

"We will all come," Pein said sternly. Dana gave him an appreciative smile and Shannon sighed.

"Why the fuck are you sighing?" Hidan scowled. Dana was still hugging Shannon; she looked over Shannon's shoulder and glared angrily at Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan!" Dana growled. She let Shannon go and walked over to him. "She's upset about her parents! She feels awful because she's not crying," Dana snarled.

"So? Why the fuck should she feel fucking bad is she doesn't cry?" Hidan questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"YOU BAKA! YOU GET NOTHING!" Dana yelled. She walked back over to Shannon, grabbed her hand, picked up a candle, and dragged Shannon into the living room. The Akatsuki picked up a few candles and followed them.

"Well the funeral will be tomorrow…I hope no one recognizes the Akatsuki," Shannon said to Dana. Dana and Shannon made the funeral arrangements and got everything set up. Once they were finished Dana realized the power was still out.

"I'll go check the power box thing I guess," Dana muttered. She got up and hesitated.

"What're you scared to go alone?" Kisame joked lightly. Shannon sighed and stood up.

"I'll go with you," Shannon said.

"No, you don't have to go, I'm fine!" Dana assured quickly. She got a candle and started running, she was scared as hell to go alone. While she was running her candle went out and she screamed bloody murder.

"Hidan go save her," Pein demanded. Hidan sighed and got a candle and found Dana.

"Bitch what's wrong?" Hidan asked. Dana was leaning against the wall trembling.

"I-I…n-n-nothing," Dana murmured. She blushed and looked at Hidan shyly. He groaned in annoyance and grabbed her hand.

"Okay kid, lets go find your power box thingy," Hidan muttered. Dana walked Hidan down to the basement door. She immediately stopped and looked nervously up at Hidan. "What the fuck is wrong?" Hidan growled. Dana shook her head no and opened the basement door. She clutched Hidan's hand closer and started shaking. Hidan sighed and lifted her up onto his back. He walked down the stairs. "FUCK THERE'S MORE STAIRS LEADING FURTHER DOWN?" Hidan yelled. He sighed, but kept Dana on his back. They went down several more flights of stairs and FINALLY arrived at the 'power box thingy' Hidan set Dana down and allowed her to check it, she sighed and shook her head no.

"It's not just my power box thingy," she sighed. Hidan swung her back up on his back and ran up all the stairs. Once they got to the top, he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hidan growled and put Dana down. He handed her the candle and slammed against the door, but was knocked back; he fell down the stairs narrowly missing Dana.

"HIDAN!" Dana shrieked and rushed down the stairs to him. "Are you okay?" she asked urgently.

"Fuck…yes. Why can't I break your fucking door?" Hidan muttered and stood up. He brushed himself off and looked at Dana.

"W-well my doors a-are indestructible," Dana said softly and looked at the ground.

"Now you fucking tell me," Hidan muttered and face-palmed. He sat on the ground and looked at Dana. "Let's just wait until someone fucking comes," he muttered and patted the ground next to him. Dana sat down hesitantly and put the candle in front of them.

"I hope they find us before the candle goes out," Dana whimpered. Hidan sighed and flicked her on the forehead.

"Don't fucking worry, I'm a fucking serial killer, you're safe with me," Hidan said smirking. Dana sweat dropped and whimpered again. "Quit fucking whimpering, nothings wrong," Hidan scowled.

"O-okay," Dana squeaked and stared at her black converse sneakers. The candle went out and Dana pressed herself against Hidan's side, she was trembling. Hidan raised an eyebrow and glared at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan questioned. Dana stiffened slightly at the sound of his voice, but stayed pressed against him.

"N-nothing," Dana said quickly. Hidan sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't fucking lie to me bitch, I know you're scared," Hidan muttered. Dana sighed and nodded her head. It was pitch black, they couldn't see anything, but Hidan felt Dana nod and he smirked.

With The Others

"Are you sure you want to be there for my parents funeral?" Shannon asked. She was sitting on the couch between Sasori and Deidara.

"Yes, how many people are going to be there?" Pein asked flatly.

"Dana, you guys, and I…No one else will be attending," Shannon said sadly and leaned on Deidara.

"Why won't anyone else be attending un?" Deidara asked giving Shannon a clay bird.

"Because we're burying them in Dana's private graveyard…that and no one else really knew us that well," Shannon replied.

"Oh un," Deidara murmured. He looked down at the girl that was leaning on him and sighed. "Are you going to stay leaning o me un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, I wonder where Dana and Hidan are," Shannon muttered and glanced around the room.

"Let's go find them," Kisame suggested and grabbed Shannon's hand.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo, I wanna stay where I am, I'm comfy," Shannon whined. Kisame sighed and Deidara smirked at him.

"She likes me better un!" Deidara cheered.

"No she doesn't!" Kisame argued and threw Shannon over his shoulder. Shannon screamed and pounded on Kisame's back, he put her on Deidara's lap. Shannon stood up, grabbed a candle, and walked out of the room, Kisame and Deidara followed. They followed her to the basement door; she opened it, and held her candle out in front of her. Dana and Hidan looked up then rushed out of the door. Dana glomped Shannon and clung to her all the way back to the living room. Once they got back to the living room, Hidan plopped down beside Sasori and Dana let go of Shannon and sat down beside Kakuzu. Shannon sat back down beside Hidan and Deidara sat beside her. Shannon leaned on Deidara.

"What is it with you and leaning on them girl?" Dana asked curiously.

"Don't know," Shannon muttered. Dana laughed and rolled her eyes. The girls made sandwiches for everyone since they missed lunch and it was time for dinner. Shannon ate an apple for dinner. Once they were done they went back into the living room and sat on the couch. The order they are in is Kakuzu, Itachi, Zetsu, Dana, Sasori, Hidan, Shannon, Deidara, Pein, Kisame, and Tobi. The power finally came back on and Shannon had an idea.

"Let's watch a creepy ass movie," Shannon suggested leaning on Deidara. Deidara didn't pay much attention to her; he just let her lean on him because it seemed to keep her content.

"What do you guys want to watch? I've got The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Orphan, A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Exorcist, Saw, The Grudge, Amityville Horror, and a few others," Dana said going through the movies nervously.

"Just put on A Nightmare on Elm Street," Pein demanded. Dana put the movie in and sat back down near Sasori. Once the movie was halfway over Dana had her face buried in Sasori's sleeve and Hidan was letting Shannon play with his hand (weird) while she was leaning on Deidara. Once the movie was over everyone got ready for bed and Hidan stayed in Shannon's room to protect her from Sasori!

"Bitch I'm sleeping in your bed with you," Hidan muttered sliding in the bed with Shannon.

"Don't rape me in my sleep Hidan," Shannon responded sleepily. She promptly fell asleep. Hidan fell asleep shortly after Shannon did. Partway through the night Shannon heard a noise downstairs, she looked around the room and slipped out of bed. She cracked her door and peeked out. Sasori was stapled to the wall straight across from her door. She shut the door and crawled back into bed beside Hidan. She heard another noise downstairs and shook Hidan.

"Whaaaaat?" Hidan growled sleepily.

"Go check downstairs," Shannon said in a hushed voice. Hidan gave her an incredulous look.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Hidan said more awake now. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her.

"Because I heard something and it might be someone who's not a member of the Akatsuki or Dana," Shannon explained. Hidan groaned and face-palmed.

"I thought you were brave?" Hidan challenged.

"I am, but if it is a robber I'm not immortal," Shannon stated. Hidan raised an eyebrow and her. Shannon sighed and slipped out of bed again. "I'm running back here if someone tries to hurt me," she muttered.

"Whatever," Hidan responded and laid back down. Shannon grabbed a frying pan that was on her dresser for some unknown reason and walked into the hallway. Sasori immediately glared at her. She rolled her eyes and walked downstairs nervously. Oh just her luck, there was some guy grabbing things and putting them in a bag. (No, it's not Kakuzu) Shannon snuck up behind him and smacked him in the head with the frying pan. He turned around and tried to shoot her, but she dodged just in time. She ran like hell up the stairs and dived into her bedroom.

"HIDAN HELP ME!" Shannon cried and jumped on Hidan. Hidan bolted up right and stared at Shannon who was in his lap.

"What the fuck bitch?" Hidan snarled at her angrily.

"There's some dude downstairs and he tried to kill me, he's robbing Dana! GO!" Shannon growled. Hidan sighed and put Shannon on the bed. He ran downstairs and saw the man trying to climb out of the window, he sacrificed him to Jashin and cleaned up. He strode back to Shannon's bedroom and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, he's gone," Hidan muttered and got back in bed. Shannon got in bed too and went to sleep with Hidan knowing she was safe. That night Tobi had snuck into Deidara's bed to sleep, so the next morning will be interesting. Other than that and taking Sasori off the wall, it'll be sad due to the funeral…


	8. Sleeping on Sasori!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites! **

* * *

Normal POV

"AHHHHHHH!" Deidara screamed when he woke up and realized that Tobi was in bed with him. Tobi shot awake, much like everyone else. Dana ran into the hall just to crash into Sasori and fall.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Dana said quickly. She stood up and brushed herself off, she was still in her pajamas…standing in front of Sasori. Dana turned bright red and looked away from Sasori. Thankfully Deidara saved her; he chased Tobi out of his room trying to blow him up.

"Nice pajamas," Kisame said walking up behind Dana with Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein, and Zetsu. Dana turned and glared at him.

"Shut up," Dana growled. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Tobi ran up and stopped.

"Tobi thinks Dana-chan looks cute in her pajamas!" Tobi said. Deidara came up behind Tobi.

"Dana un, I don't think those pajamas are appropriate to wear in front of all of us guys un," Deidara smirked. Dana turned a darker shade of red. She would've gone to her room, but Kisame was blocking her door.

"Move," Dana demanded. Kisame shook his head no and smirked. Dana looked down at her pajamas, she was wearing a small silk lilac dress, it was 2 inches below her pelvis and it was strapless.

"You look like a slut," Itachi stated bluntly. After awhile of those men making fun of her, minus Pein and Tobi, she ran downstairs crying.

With Shannon and Hidan

"Don't worry about fucking Deidara's scream," Hidan murmured to the sleepy girl. Shannon nodded her head and rested it back on Hidan's chest.

"The funeral is today," Shannon said softly. She sighed and got up, she took a shower and came back to her room. Hidan was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Shannon smiled and jumped on his stomach.

"The fuck bitch?" Hidan growled. Shannon shrugged and climbed off of him. He got a shower and came back out to see Shannon on her bed waiting for him. "I'm fucking hungry, make me breakfast," Hidan demanded and left the room. Shannon trailed after him and they stopped in the living room to see Dana crying.

"WHAT THE** HELL **DID YOU FUCKERS DO TO HER? I'LL RIP YOUR DAMNED THROATS OPEN YOU BITCHES!" Shannon snarled and rushed to her friend. Dana immediately latched onto Shannon and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Th-they're picking o-on me," Dana sobbed. Shannon hugged her and took her to her room. Dana told her she wanted to be alone and Shannon nodded. Dana got into the shower and Shannon went back downstairs. She saw Pein standing in the middle of the room; he and Tobi hadn't been there when she first arrived. She ran up to him and hopped on his back.

"What the-Shannon," Pein growled. Shannon smiled slightly then frowned.

"My parents funeral is today," Shannon said softly then she got off of Pein's back. She smacked each man that picked on Dana with her frying pan and cooked breakfast. After everyone, including Dana, ate they got ready for the funeral. The guys had apologized to Dana during breakfast so they were on good terms.

"Are you ready to go?" Dana asked the Akatsuki and they nodded. They all got into Dana's full size van. Pein decided to drive and Shannon sat upfront to tell him where to go and how to drive. Pein shot off going over 100 miles and hour. Dana clung to Hidan's arm and screamed. Shannon pressed herself against the seat and shut her eyes.

"We're here," Pein said bluntly. The Akatsuki were wondering why Dana and Shannon were so scared.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED US! YOU WERE GOING **OVER **100 MILES AN HOUR!" Dana screeched. Everyone got out of the car, the coffins were already there, and someone dropped them off an hour ago. Dana and Shannon hired someone to put up the headstones a while ago, so they were here already. They got out two shovels and began to dig the graves. Sasori and Hidan each took the shovels from the girls and dug the graves, the guys lifted the coffins into the graves and looked at Shannon.

"I'm sure no one is expecting it when a loved one dies, I know I didn't expect it, when I got the call it was a huge shock. I never got along with my parents, but I didn't want them to die. I realize it now more than ever, as I'm standing here looking at their coffins, that I loved them even though we fought so often," Shannon said softly. Everyone bowed their heads and silently bid goodbye to Shannon's parents. Hidan and Sasori filled in the grave. Once it was full of dirt, Shannon and Dana put flowers over the graves. They all went home, not even flinching at the speed.

"Are you okay?" Dana asked softly. Shannon shrugged her shoulders and sat down on Pein's lap. Pein sighed and pulled her close, it was the least he could do, these girls have been nothing but kind to them.

"I'm sorry about your parents, I lost my parents when I was young too," Sasori said gently. Several hours have passed and they stayed in the living room, Shannon was still on Pein's lap and she hadn't uttered a single word.

"Please, just fucking say **any **damn thing," Hidan begged. Shannon shook her head and sighed.

"It kind of…I don't know just sunk in that they're gone…and I don't have a clue what to say or do," Shannon said softly. Dana hugged her, let go, and gave Shannon a small smile.

"You girls have been nothing but kind to us and you both show some potential. I've decided that we're going to find a way to bring you girls to our world," Pein stated firmly. Shannon fell out of his lap and Dana fainted.

"Are you okay un?" Deidara asked lifting Shannon up bridal style. Shannon nodded and stared at Pein.

"Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? Hey! Dana fainted!" Shannon gasped. Everyone sweat dropped and stared at Shannon.

"Yes I'm serious, you show a lot of potential the way you aren't afraid of us and with how hard you hit. Dana will need more training than you, but we're sure you two will be of use to us," Pein said. Shannon smiled happily and Dana woke up.

"What happened?" Dana moaned and sat up, rubbing her head.

"Pein told us he was going to find a way to bring us to his world then you fainted," Shannon explained. She smirked when she saw a smile form on Dana's lips.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Dana screamed. The Akatsuki sweat dropped and nodded. Dana jumped up and down and squealed in pure delight. Her dream came true!

"She's in love with you guys," Shannon said sleepily from Deidara's arms. Dana quit jumping and squealing. She glared daggers at Shannon and stalked over to Deidara, who had Shannon in his arms.

"I am not," Dana growled and went to yank the almost sleeping girl from Deidara's arms, but Deidara dodged her.

"She's had a long day un, let her sleep hm," Deidara said. Dana sighed but stopped trying to yank her friends out of Deidara's arms.

"M'not gonna fall asleep," Shannon murmured drowsily and then guess what she did? She fell asleep in Deidara's arms. He carried her to bed and then came back to the living room.

"She doesn't weigh much un," Deidara mused.

"Deidara's right, Kakuzu's fucking wind attack, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, would blow her the fuck away," Hidan agreed and nodded.

"Is she really that thin?" Itachi asked. Hidan and Deidara nodded their heads quickly.

"I didn't really pay attention to her weight, just the fact she jumped on my back," Pein murmured and looked like he was in deep thought.

"Wait a second, I just realized, it's pass dinner and we haven't eaten anything," Kisame scowled. Dana sighed and made them dinner. She carried an apple up to Shannon's room and shook her awake.

"Mmmmm?" Shannon groaned sleepily. Dana sighed and held the apple out to her.

"Eat," Dana demanded and left. Shannon ate the apple and got a shower. She sighed and slipped into a black nightgown. It came down to her ankles and it was a long sleeved. She slipped on a pair of black slippers and walked out of her room. She went downstairs and into the library. She curled up on an armchair and started reading The Count of Monte Cristo.

With The Others

"I know Shannon loved her parents to a certain extent," Dana said, staring blankly at the wall.

"You can tell **by the way she was talking at the funeral,**" Zetsu said. He was wondering why the girls didn't scream when they saw him, or though of him as a monster. He thought back to the first day they came…Shannon had sat on his lap and hugged him…Sasori was so protective of her then. He realized they were all growing attached to these girls.

"I'll be back," Sasori said and walked out of the room. He wandered around until he found Shannon in the library. He walked over and lifted her up. He sat in the armchair he lifted her out of and placed her on his lap gently.

"Hello," Shannon murmured and rested her head on him. She continued reading, but now she was smiling.

"Hello," Sasori replied and started to read the book with Shannon. She was nice enough to start back on page one so he knew what was going on. She stayed up as long as she could before falling asleep on Sasori. He just smiled and managed to slip off his cloak. He laid it over Shannon and continued reading the book. The others had already gone to bed. Tobi slept with Dana to keep Freddy Krueger away.


	9. I'm going to miss them!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites! **

* * *

Normal POV

Shannon woke up and realized she was sleeping in the library. More importantly she was sleeping on Sasori's lap in the library.

"Good morning," Sasori murmured. Shannon blinked a few times and realized his cloak was on her. She slipped off of his lap and handed him his cloak.

"Morning, I uh…" Shannon trailed off. Sasori smiled and put his cloak back on.

"It's 5:30," Sasori said and smiled. Shannon smiled at him and nodded. She ran upstairs took a shower and slipped into her normal outfit. Dana was up and showered by then so she went to Shannon's room.

"I'll be back, I'm going shopping," Dana said. Shannon sighed and face palmed.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours," Shannon muttered and pouted. Dana left and Shannon decided to wake everyone up. She ran into the room Hidan was sleeping in and jumped on him.

"WHA-OOF!" Hidan yelled as he fell out of the bed. Shannon ran out of the room with Hidan on her tail. While he was chasing her she ran into Kisame's room, Itachi's room, Dana's room (where Tobi was), Zetsu's room, Deidara's room, and Kakuzu's room. When she ran in their rooms she woke them up and now everyone was chasing her so she ran into Pein's room and jumped on him. Pein's eyes shot open and he sat up, knocking Shannon into his lap. She scrambled off of him and ran.

"What the hell is going on?" Pein growled. He joined the rest of the men in chasing Shannon.

"HI SASORI!" Shannon screamed when she ran passed him. He sighed and joined in the chase, wondering why they were all chasing the thin child. They kept chasing her, surprisingly not catching her.

"BITCH I'M GOING TO SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan screamed. Shannon made it outside and managed to lose the Akatsuki in the house. She saw a man in the front yard; he was giving her a crazy smile.

"Hello dear, remember me?" the man asked. Shannon nodded her head and glared at him. "It's about time I got you," the man smirked.

"I've got a fucking body guard who'll kick your ass!" Shannon growled. The man laughed and took a step forward.

"No you don't, you're going to be mine!" the man bellowed.

"I'll show him to you! Just wait you asshole!" Shannon snarled and ran into the house. She closed the door and hoped to Jashin that Hidan would help her. She scrambled to where the Akatsuki members were.

"There you are, I'm going to get you," Hidan growled.

"Okay, but please help me first!" Shannon said quickly glancing over her shoulder.

"Why should I?" Hidan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"BECAUSE THERE'S A RAPIST SLASH MURDERER OUTSIDE WHO WANTS TO FUCK ME AND KILL ME!" Shannon screamed. Everyone stared at her.

"NO! HE'S NOT GONNA FUCKING TOUCH YOU! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY DAMN HANDS ON HIM!" Hidan yelled. Shannon grabbed his hand and yanked him outside.

"See, this is my body guard!" Shannon called to the man.

"Ha! What a joke!" the man exclaimed and started laughing. Hidan was at his side in a second flat. He cut the man's arm with his scythe and licked the blood off. He stabbed himself with his pike and used his own blood to draw the Jashin symbol. Once he was done drawing it, he sacrificed the man.

"There, now it's all okay!" Hidan said and smacked Shannon on the back. They went inside and Shannon made them breakfast. Once they were done they went into the living room.

"Who was he? Tell us more about him," Pein demanded. Everyone's eyes were on Shannon and she sighed.

"His name is Jackson, he's been after me for a long time, since I…Never mind I don't want to talk about him," Shannon muttered and went to walk out of the room, but Kisame stopped her.

"Sit down and talk," Kisame demanded.

"Fine," Shannon sighed.

"Now tell us everything," Pein said softly. Shannon sighed and sat down on Hidan's lap. He raised an eyebrow at her, but wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall or run away.

"Like I said, he's been after me for a long time, ever since I was 3. His hatred and want of me has only grown, especially since I saved Dana from him…" Shannon explained.

_Flashback_

"Come on baby, you're all mine. I'm going to fuck you senseless my little bitch!" Jackson growled. Shannon peeked through the crack in the door to see a man pulling off Dana's clothes.

"_HELP! PLEASE STOP! NO!" Dana sobbed. He pulled her shirt off and handcuffed her to the bedpost. Dana struggled and sobbed, but the man only took off her pants. Now she was only wearing her bra and underwear. Shannon's eyes widened and she grabbed her trusty frying pan. _

"_HEY ASSHOLE! GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY FRIEND!" Shannon screamed and raced into the room. The man tried to kick her, but she dodged, he swung his fist at her and gave her a stunning blow to the side of the head. She fell to the ground. She struggled to stand, but managed when she heard Dana's shriek of terror. She slammed her whole body into Jackson, it caught him off guard and he fell. She beat him over the head with her trusty frying pan and freed Dana. Dana slipped on her clothes, Shannon helped her out, and they called the police._

End of Flashback

"Wow, no wonder you came running to me," Hidan said. Shannon didn't realize it, but during her story he pulled her closer to him and his grip on her tightened.

"He's done more than that, when I was 5 he broke some of my ribs," Shannon shuddered. "I've had several encounters with him and sometimes I barely lived," Shannon muttered.

"Damn un," Deidara said. He stared at Shannon.

"It doesn't matter though, everything's okay now!" Shannon chirped. Some of the guys face palmed and some of them sweat dropped.

"You've got potential," Pein said and smiled. Shannon smiled back at him.

"Dana left me here with you guys while she's out shopping so…yeah," Shannon muttered and wrapped her arms around Hidan. When she let go he had a confused look on his face, but he was smiling.

"What was that for?" Hidan asked and ruffled her hair.

"For killing him and saving me twice," Shannon said.

"**TWICE?"** Zetsu yelled in shock.

"He saved me from Jackson and the night he slept with me to protect me from Sasori he killed a robber who tried to shoot me," Shannon stated. Everyone gaped at the two.

"Shannon you're going to be partnered with Kakuzu and Hidan. Dana will be partnered with Deidara and Sasori," Pein stated. Shannon fell off of Hidan's lap and landed on the floor, she was on her stomach. She let out a sob.

"What's wrong with being partnered with us?" Kakuzu asked sounding offended.

"I'M GONNA DIE!" Shannon sobbed. What they didn't know was that she was just pretending to sob and that she was actually thrilled.

"No you're not, we'll fucking protect you," Hidan assured the small girl. Shannon slipped under the couch and continued to sob.

"Why do you think you're going to die?" Itachi asked carefully.

"…" Shannon didn't reply.

"Would you like me to switch your partners?" Pein asked. He didn't like any of his members upset, they were his family.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Shannon yelled and shot out from under the couch. She stood up and smiled at Pein.

"YOU WERE FUCKING PRETENDING!" Hidan accused. Shannon gave him an innocent smile and nodded.

"Yeah and?" Shannon asked and walked out of the room. Deidara frowned and followed her.

"Why did you leave un?" Deidara asked and grabbed her arm. He looked closely at Shannon and realized she was paler than normal.

"Nothing, leave me alone," Shannon muttered and tried to get out of Deidara's grasp.

"Do you feel okay un?" Deidara asked sounding concerned. Shannon nodded and sat down while Deidara was holding her arm.

"Tell me what's wrong un," Deidara said softly.

"Just girl stuff now let me go," Shannon growled. He let her go and she stormed off to her room. An hour later Deidara came in and saw her curled up in her bed.

"Are you okay un?" Deidara asked and sat down on her bed. Shannon sighed and nodded, by this time the rest of the Akatsuki members had come into the room to see what was up.

"It's just girl stuff," Shannon muttered. Deidara sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong un," Deidara said. All the members wanted to know so they stayed.

"Like I said it's just girl stuff, GET OUT!" Shannon snapped. Deidara huffed and shook his head no.

"What do you mean by that?" Pein asked looking confused. Hidan was the only one who got it.

"Did your boyfriend break up with you?" Kakuzu asked.

"Tobi wants to know if Shannon-chan broke a nail?" Tobi asked.

"Are you having a bad hair day? If so, your hair looks fine," Itachi stated.

"Did you mess up your makeup?" Kisame asked.

"Do you think you are overweight? **You're the skinniest person I know,**" Zetsu said as a matter of factly.

"Do you want Dana?" Sasori asked. Hidan face palmed and rolled his eyes.

"She has her period. SO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Hidan yelled. Everyone flinched and quickly left except for Hidan. "You okay?" Hidan asked. Shannon glared at him.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT I DON'T HAVE MY PERIOD! I'VE NEVER EVEN GOT ONE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Shannon yelled. Luckily the rest of the Akatsuki members heard and Sasori restrained Shannon.

"So you've never had one before un?" Deidara asked smirking. Sasori let her go and she smacked Deidara with her frying pan.

"Earlier, what did you mean it's just girl stuff?" Kisame asked resting one hand on her head.

"I've just been thinking about my parents lately…and it was my fault! If I hadn't been here, then they wouldn't of drove and crashed!" Shannon gushed. Tobi hugged her.

"It's not your fault, Tobi thinks your parents shouldn't have left," Tobi said.

"Were they suppose to get you?" Itachi asked. Shannon shook her head no.

"Then how do you know it's your fault?" Kakuzu asked.

"They um…told me in a…dream," Shannon muttered and looked away.

"A dream? Really? Then it's not true," Zetsu assured. Shannon sighed and nodded her head. She made the guys lunch and they went to the library. Dana came home and she found them. Suddenly a large thunderstorm started outside. Several hours later the guys disappeared right before the girls eyes.

"OH MY GOSH!" Both girls cried.

"They went home," Shannon said smiling. "I hope they got there safely," Shannon said.

"I'm going to miss them, I hope we can see them again one day, maybe we can even stay there with them," Dana said. Shannon nodded her head in agreement and the girls continued with their lives, but they never forgot the Akatsuki.


	10. Hidan's girls!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites! **

**IMPORTANT: The characters in my story do NOT age!**

* * *

Normal POV

Several months have gone by and the girls haven't heard or seen anything having to do with the guys. They locked them away in their minds and went on like nothing ever happened, both missing the Akatsuki.

"I-I really miss the Akatsuki!" Dana blurted out one day. Shannon turned to look at her and nodded.

"I do too," Shannon said sadly. Suddenly two scrolls appeared, one took all of Shannon's stuff and the other took all of Dana's stuff (clothes, money, personal items, etc.). The girls didn't realize the scrolls appeared, and next thing they knew they disappeared. Suddenly they both hit the ground somewhere, and boy did they hit it hard. Two scrolls fell in front of them, Shannon picked u the one that had her name on it and Dana picked up the one that had her name on it.

"Our stuff!" Dana squealed happily. "OH MY JASHIN! WE'RE HERE!" Dana cried. Shannon reached into her scroll and pulled out her frying pan.

"YES!" Shannon cheered. Suddenly two ninja appeared and attacked them. Shannon dodged, but Dana wasn't as quick and one of the ninja punched her.

"Shannon do something!" Dana cried out in terror. Shannon ran up to the ninja at an incredible speed, faster than Rock Lee, and sent them both flying with her frying pan.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY FUCKING FRIEND!" Shannon screamed after the ninja, who haven't stopped flying yet. They disappeared and Dana stood up, her mouth hanging open. "What?" Shannon asked innocently.

"That was so cool! Oh! I just realized where we are! We're at an exchange point!" Dana said.

"A what?" Shannon asked. Dana quickly explained it to her and Shannon smiled. This exchange point turned out to be the one that Hidan and Kakuzu fought Shikamaru at, but they weren't fighting today.

"Do you have to turn in the damn bounty you greedy-MY GIRLS!" Hidan screamed and ran forward. He snatched Shannon and Dana to him. "My fucking babies!" Hidan said delighted.

"C-can't breath!" Shannon and Dana choked. Hidan let them go and Kakuzu dropped his bounty and hugged them.

"AIR!" Shannon yelled. Once he let go he turned in his bounty and came right back out.

"Guys! Shannon kicked two ninjas ass! It was sooooo cool! She's super fast!" Dana gushed.

"Really?" Kakuzu asked shocked.

"That's my bitch!" Hidan said proudly. Shannon smiled up at him. "We're taking you to the base!" Hidan said. Kakuzu and Hidan started to run at a slow pace. Shannon and Dana followed, but Dana wasn't near as fast as the others. Eventually they made it to the base and Dana couldn't stop quickly enough, she crashed into the boulder. Shannon rushed to make sure she was okay, only to discover she cracked her head open. Shannon laid her hands on Dana's wound and her hands began glowing. Dana's wound closed and Shannon panicked.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Shannon asked in a panicked voice.

"You healed her! That's fucking amazing! Apparently this stuff comes naturally to you," Hidan said. Dana and Shannon concealed their chakra and they went in. All of the other members were in the living room, so Hidan and Kakuzu went in there. Dana and Shannon were outside of the living room, waiting for the signal.

"We realized something on our mission," Kakuzu said bluntly.

"What is it?" Pein asked.

"We fucking miss Dana and Shannon!" Hidan blurted out.

"Me too (un)," every Akatsuki member except Konan said.

"I wish they could fucking be here now," Hidan said sadly and threw his scythe across the room so it was on the opposite wall of the couch.

"That was the signal," Dana whispered. The two girls ran into the room, Shannon glomped Hidan and Dana glomped Kakuzu.

"OUR GIRLS (UN)!" all of the guys cried. Once everyone was finished hugging they turned to Konan.

"Hello Konan, I'm Shannon and this is Dana, it's awesome to meet the woman who puts up with these nuts," Shannon said.

"It's nice to meet you girls too, the guys couldn't shut up about you two," Konan smiled and hugged the young girls.

"Welcome, you're official members of the Akatsuki," Pein said.

"Yes! More girls!" Konan cheered.

"Do you girls remember who you're partnered with?" Pein asked. Shannon nodded and Dana gave him a WTF look.

"Dana wasn't there, but I remember. I was partnered with Hidan and Kakuzu. Dana was partnered with Sasori and Deidara," Shannon said and smiled. Dana smiled.

"Really? That's awesome!" Dana squealed and glomped Sasori and Deidara.

"I like these girls," Konan laughed. "I'll go get you girls some cloaks," Konan said and rushed out of the room.

"Once you have your cloaks, your partners will train you," Pein said. Konan returned with two cloaks and the girls put them on, Dana's fit perfectly, but Shannon's was a little big.

"Wow the guys weren't kidding, you are skinny!" Konan gasped. She took Shannon into another room and quickly made a cloak that would fit her. Shannon thanked her and came back out into the living room.

"Ready?" Kakuzu asked and Shannon nodded. Everyone went to the outside training area. Shannon was the first one to be trained; she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Okay, I want you to fucking hit me as hard as you fucking can," Hidan said.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Shannon exclaimed because she didn't want to hurt him.

"It's to test your strength," Kakuzu explained.

"I'm not going to hit Hidan!" Shannon said in a nervous voice. The Hidan tried to take her frying pan. Shannon handed her frying pan to Kakuzu and punched Hidan, he went flying.

"GO SHANNON! HELL YEAH!" Dana cheered.

"OH MY JASHIN! HIDAN!" Shannon screamed and ran after him. Everyone else was in complete shock, they didn't expect her to have such strength, it was like Tsunade and Sakura combined! Finally Shannon found Hidan, he was several miles from the base.

"Damn bitch," Hidan groaned and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked worriedly. Hidan nodded and cracked his neck.

"Okay bitch, you have incredible strength, you have incredible speed, and you can heal people already, what the fuck? You're amazingly talented," Hidan said. The duo ran back to the others. Everyone was staring wide eyed at Shannon. Shannon hates having people stare at her so she hid behind Hidan. "Stop fucking staring at her like that," Hidan snapped.

"OH! Dana and I both have our things in a scroll!" Shannon said suddenly.

"Okay darlings, give me the scrolls," Konan said laughing. Dana and Shannon both handed the scrolls to Konan and smiled. They got back to training but I'm not going into that.

"Konan take the girls to their rooms," Pein said. Konan escorted the girls to different rooms. Shannon's room had a large bed with black covers. She had black nightstand near her bed with a lamp on it; there was a window, and a large black armoire. Her carpet was dark gray. There was a door in her room leading to a huge bathroom. She released everything from her scroll and got to work putting it away.

"Now Dana, come with me so I can show you your room," Konan said. Dana followed Konan down the hall to her room. Dana's room had a large bed with royal purple silk covers. Her floor was carpet and the color was lilac. Her wall was charcoal gray. Her nightstand was ebony and it had a lamp on it. She had a large white armoire and a door leading to a huge bathroom. Dana got everything out of her scroll and started putting it away. Their partners came into the room and started watching them.

"Dana un, what are these videos?" Deidara asked. Dana gasped and fell over backwards. Sasori had a blank look on his face.

"THOSE! Those are videos of Shannon and I!" Dana squealed and tackled Deidara in a hug. "I can't believe you found them!" Dana said.

"Shannon is this you and Dana when you were fucking kids?" Hidan asked holding up a picture of Shannon and Dana.

"Yes," Shannon murmured. "That picture was taken by Preston. He was always with Dana and I; he was our best friend. We were always the ones who no one accepted. We became inseparable the day we met each other. Preston always protected us, he met Dana on the day she was born, then they both met me on the day I was born," Shannon said softly.

"So where is he now? You obviously miss him," Kakuzu said. Shannon sighed and smiled at the picture.

"He disappeared…I don't know what happened to him and neither does Dana, we've always been looking for him, but we think he might be…" Shannon trailed off and stared at a picture that Hidan held up. It was a picture of a young boy. "That's my Preston," Shannon said softly. Hidan and Kakuzu both glanced at each other, they saw the pain in her eyes. Dana skipped in the room holding Sasori's hand and Deidara's hand.

"Shannon are you okay?" Dana asked frowning. Shannon pointed to the picture in Hidan's hand and Dana burst into tears. "O-our Preston!" she sobbed. Shannon got up and hugged her.

"Don't worry," Shannon cooed. Once Dana settled down Shannon put the pictures away.

"Shannon, do you want to become a Jashinist?" Hidan asked suddenly. Shannon and Dana stared at him.


	11. Ronald McDonald!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites! **

**IMPORTANT: The characters in my story do NOT age!**

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone went out to the living room.

"So? Do you want to become a fucking Jashinist Shannon?" Hidan asked staring intently at the girl.

"I-" Shannon was immediately cut off.

"NO! SHANNON DON'T YOU DARE! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU HIDAN! THAT'S MY GIRL AND SHE WILL NOT IMPALE HERSELF ON RANDOM THINGS!" Dana screamed. She had a dark aura around her. Zetsu's black half smirked.

"So what kinds of things are** allowed to impale her?**" Zetsu asked. Dana attacked Zetsu and Shannon hid behind Itachi.

"I'm not here anymore," Shannon whispered. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Finally Dana quit beating the poor plant man and started wailing on Hidan.

'DIE YOU IMMORTAL BASTARD!" Dana shrieked angrily.

"DANAAAAAAAAAA! DON'T KILL HIDAN-SENSEI!" Shannon screamed and tackled Dana. She pinned Dana on the ground and smiled sweetly. Dana got an evil glint in her eye. Shannon immediately jumped off of her and ran out of the room. Dana ran after her laughing like a rapist. Once Shannon stopped and Dana caught up to her they were out of the Akatsuki's hearing range.

"You like Hidan!" Dana whispered. Shannon smiled at Dana and nodded.

"Yeah, he's like the big brother I've always wanted," Shannon said. Dana face-palmed and sighed.

"No, I mean like-like," Dana smirked. Shannon looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm 13 years old and he's like…22 years old!" Shannon whined. "I don't wanna date him!" Shannon squeaked.

"Love knows no boundaries," Dana said and winked.

"You like one of them?" Shannon asked in shock. Dana blushed.

"N-no!" Dana muttered. Shannon blinked then shook her head. She walked back out to where the Akatsuki members were and sat on Hidan's lap.

"Hello my little student," Hidan said and patted Shannon's head.

"Oi sensei," Shannon said. Shannon, still sitting on Hidan's lap, grabbed Kakuzu's hand and smiled at him. "Kakuzu-sensei, can we go on a mission?" Shannon asked sweetly.

"HELL NO!" Hidan and Dana both screamed. They looked at each other and smiled.

"YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Dana yelled.

"FUCK YEAH, SOME OF THOSE ASSES ARE TOUGH!" Hidan yelled. Shannon slipped off of Hidan's lap onto Kakuzu's.

"Meanies," Shannon muttered and stuck her tongue out at them. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the girl in his lap and shook his head.

"You're an odd one," Kakuzu sighed. Shannon pouted and jumped off of his lap.

"Pein, can I go on a mission?" Shannon asked.

"I guess it would be okay," Pein sighed. "I'll send you with Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara. Dana, you will go on a mission with Kakuzu, Itachi, and Sasori," Pein said. "Kisame is the leader of his group and Sasori is the leader of other."

"Why do I get the crazy guys?" Shannon whined.

"Because you're crazy! I got the awesome more serious dudes," Dana smirked. Shannon pouted and looked at Pein.

"What are you, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi gonna do?" Shannon questioned.

"We're going to stay here and watch the base," Pein said. Shannon narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm NOT raising ANY kids, stay off Konan. Keep your hands to yourself," Shannon said and left the room.

"S-SHANNON!" Dana screamed and ran after her sick-minded friend. She came back after a lot of cussing and giggling. Several minutes later they heard screaming and yelling.

"IT'S RONALD MCDONALD! HIDAN HELP!" Shannon screamed (from the YouTube video Happy Meal). Hidan got up and ran out of the room.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY LITTLE GIRL YOU FUCKING BLOODY ASS BITCH!" Hidan screamed. Shannon walked into the living room looking calm as ever. She sat on the couch near Zetsu and smiled.

"He is—done," Shannon said. Suddenly she began laughing creepily, like Shion (which is really creepy).

"Ummmm, you're laughing creepier than Hidan un," Deidara said sweat dropping. Shannon slowly turned her head towards him and gave him a creepy smile. "N-never mind un," Deidara said rather quickly. Hidan, at that moment, strolled into the room.

"Who the fuck was laughing like a crazy bitch-why are you looking at Deidara like that?" Hidan asked raising one eyebrow. Suddenly Shannon stopped looking like a psycho ass killer bitch and looked like her 'normal' self.

"Thank you for killing Ronald McDonald, Hidan. You've been a great help to me," Shannon said calmly and left the room. All of the Akatsuki members sweat dropped.

"OKAY! WHO THE FUCK GAVE HER MEDICINE?" Dana yelled.

"T-Tobi is sorry!" Tobi cried and flung himself at Dana's feet.

"Oh Tobi, she's going to be insane!" Dana cried. Everyone turned to stare at Dana like she was crazy.

"Pardon me?" Konan asked.

"Certain medicines make her crazy," Dana explained quickly.

"I'm going to go…restrain her," Kisame said and darted out of the room.

"NO! ! BITCH GET OFF ME!" Shannon screamed. "Hey look! FISHY!" Shannon screamed. "I had eight bottles of medicine," Shannon said proudly. Kisame sighed and picked her up.

"I know, I know," Kisame said. He laid her in bed and she immediately stood up and began bouncing. The rest of the Akatsuki members came in and stared at her.

"Well it's about time I do this…" Dana said. She got Shannon's frying pan, smacked Shannon in the head and knocked her unconscious. "Night girl," Dana said and left the Akatsuki members in Shannon's room. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open (like in the YouTube video Hidan Meets a Dinosaur).

"That took care of that," Sasori said and left the room.

"She knocked her** out, what the hell,**" Zetsu said in a shocked state. Konan sighed and ushered the boys out of the room so Shannon could…be unconscious in peace.

"Was it really necessary to knock her out?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I wonder how much medicine she had…" Dana murmured.

"Eight bottles," Kisame answered nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Kakuzu asked.

"She told me," Kisame shrugged. He thought of Shannon getting drunk and going on a rampage. He smirked and laughed allowed.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Hidan asked.

"Shannon being drunk," Kisame said. Dana promptly bitch slapped him.

"Sorry Kisame," Dana murmured and hugged Kisame. Kisame smiled and patted her on the head.

"I'm not going to get her drunk," Kisame said and hugged Dana back.

"Good, because if you did, everyone would have sushi for dinner!" Dana said in a singsong voice and skipped away. Kisame nervously sweat dropped while the others, minus Itachi and Pein, burst out laughing. A while later Shannon woke up and relayed the day's events.

"TOBI!" Shannon roared. She jumped out of the bed, but a wave of dizziness hit her and she fell. Her partners rushed into the room and Kakuzu bent down beside her.

"Are you alright?" Kakuzu asked sounding concerned.

"I fell down…so yeah," Shannon answered. She stood up and smiled. "Can we go on the mission now?" she asked. Hidan and Kakuzu sweat dropped, but nodded. Everyone got ready and set out with their team on their mission.

With Kisame's Team

"Where are we going un?" Deidara asked.

"That's for me to know," Kisame said in a teasing tone. While those two were talking Hidan was trying to convince Shannon that Ronald McDonald was gone for good.

"Hey Shannon un, you know when you did the evil laugh earlier? Can you do that laugh again when we see some ninja that we're going to fight un?" Deidara asked. Shannon smiled and nodded eagerly. Exactly one hour later they ran into some ninja. "Laugh un," Deidara said. Suddenly Shannon got a crazy look in her eye and started laughing like Shion. The ninja looked kind of scared and backed away from the crazy girl. The boys immediately killed them.

With Sasori's Team

"I get the feeling Shannon did her scary ass laugh," Dana said suddenly.

"Do you mean that laugh she did in the living room?" Kakuzu asked. Dana nodded.

"Can you laugh crazily?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow at the smile that showed up on Dana's face.

"Of course!" Dana said. She started laughing like Rena.

"Stop. It's creepy," Sasori said hurrying ahead.

"Put Shannon and I together, you'll have a god damn heart attack then," Dana said smiling.

"It's Jashin," Hidan's voice said coming out of nowhere.

"I'm scared, he's not even here!" Dana squeaked. She scrambled to Itachi's side and latched onto his arm, glancing around nervously.

"That happens, you get use to it," Kakuzu muttered. Dana sweat dropped and clung tighter to Itachi's arm. They continued walking for quite some time until they stopped at a hotel.

"Dana, you will stay in a room with Itachi, Kakuzu and I will share a room," Sasori said and they split up. Once Dana got to her room (with Itachi) she got a shower and lay down on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" Itachi asked. Dana looked at him and shrugged. Itachi rolled his eyes and lifted her up into the bed. "Goodnight," he said simply.

"Night," Dana murmured and fell asleep cuddled into Itachi.

With Kisame's Team

"HIDAN! NO! YOU PUT DEIDARA DOWN RIGHT NOW MISTER!" Shannon screamed. Hidan had picked Deidara up and took off running with him while laughing like a maniac.

"NEVER!" Hidan yelled back.

"Kisame, Hidan kidnapped Deidara," Shannon said. Kisame gave the men a blank stare and sighed.

"Should we just let him run until he drops Deidara or gets tired?" Shannon asked.

"Let's just keep walking and wait and see," Kisame stated surely. He began walking again and Shannon followed him.

"This is gonna be a long mission," Shannon said to herself. Kisame heard her and smirked to himself.

"I get a free ride un!" Deidara yelled to the others.

"He's kidnapping you!" Kisame yelled back.

"You're mine bitch!"

"Oh shit un,"


	12. Memories and questions!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites! **

**

* * *

**Normal POV

Shannon and Kisame sighed. The sun was almost set and they couldn't see Hidan or Deidara anymore because they ran to far ahead.

"We probably should've saved him," Kisame said sighing.

"No! Really?" Shannon asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah…maybe they got kidnapped!" Kisame suggested.

"BITCH SHUT UP!"

"HELP UN!"

"Damsel in distress," Kisame muttered. He glanced over at Shannon who was trying to hide a smile behind her hand. "Laugh!" Kisame chanted over and over. Shannon took off running and Kisame chased her, still chanting.

"HIDAN! HELP ME!" Shannon screamed. She was running so fast she passed Deidara and Hidan. She tripped on a rock and face planted into the ground.

"Shannon hm?" Deidara asked. Hidan dropped him and bent down near Shannon.

"You okay?" Hidan asked. Shannon lifted her head up, nodded, and dropped her head back to the ground.

"Well let's camp here for the night," Kisame said. Everyone helped set up camp for the night and once it was set up, Shannon walked about twenty feet away from it and sat down. She stared up at the stars and smiled. She thought back to a day when she was younger.

Flashback

_It was warm out and Shannon, Dana, and Preston were staring up at the stars. The sky was clear so they had a perfect view. A shooting star passed overhead._

"_Dana, Shannon, make a wish," Preston said nudging both girls._

"_I wish when we're bigger we'll go on a BIG adventure!" Dana said clapping her hands._

"_I wish…we'll find more people who will like us!" Shannon said smiling. Preston smiled at the two girls._

"_The stars are…peaceful," Preston said quietly. They stayed together, lying in the grass on a hill, shadows dancing around them, and the moon softly glowing, waiting until the sun came._

End Of Flashback

"Shannon un," Deidara called. Shannon looked over at the campsite and saw the three men smiling at her, waving.

"We found the people who like us…Dana," Shannon said to herself. She stood up and ran over to them, only to be scooped up in Hidan's arms.

"What we you doing bitch?" Hidan asked curiously.

"I was thinking," Shannon said in a zoned out voice.

"About?" Kisame asked.

"An old precious memory," Shannon said.

"Oh un," Deidara said. "What memories do you have of us un?" he asked happily.

"Oh god-"

"Jashin!" Hidan corrected Shannon, cutting her off. Kisame smiled, Deidara laughed, and Shannon hugged Hidan.

"Oh **Jashin** do I have memories of you guys, they may be recent, but they're still memories!" Shannon exclaimed. "I remember when Hidan saved me from a robber, when Sasori was stapled to a wall, when I jumped on Pein's back, when Kisame and you came with me to the basement to save Dana and Hidan, when Tobi crawled you're your bed Deidara, when Zetsu scared Dana, when I was dropped onto Itachi's lap, when Kakuzu made Dana talk to him about her money, when my parents funeral took place, when I had a nightmare and some of you guys were there, and when we watched a movie. I have a lot of memories of you guys," Shannon said. The guys were smiling and chuckling at some of their memories.

"Well it's time for bed," Kisame instructed. Everyone sighed, but listened and went to bed.

Morning

Both teams woke up early in the morning. Kisame's team packed up and headed out while Sasori's team checked out of their hotel and left.

With Sasori's Team

"I'm bored," Dana sighed. Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori glanced at her, then at each other.

"Okay, then we'll ask you random questions," Kakuzu said.

"Alright," Dana shrugged. She just hoped they didn't ask her embarrassing questions.

"Before I ask my question I must say I'm not a pervert, but awhile ago Shannon was upset. She said it was just girl stuff and she went to her room. We all followed her and after a few minutes Hidan kicked us out and said Shannon had her period. She got mad and said she hadn't had one yet. Though she was actually just upset about her parents, I still want to know, has she started her period yet?" Sasori asked. Dana busted out laughing.

"Of course! You guys got lied to by a 13 year old girl!" Dana laughed. She laughed so hard she fell down. "You're such an old pervert!"

"I am not! I was simply curious…because…if she ever got hurt…it's just important for me to know, being a medic," Sasori defended making Dana laugh even harder.

"Yeah right, I believe you," Dana said in a light sarcastic tone. Sasori looked away and muttered something under his breath that Dana couldn't hear.

"Now onto my question, it's not perverted," Kakuzu said when Dana looked at him with an odd look. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but it didn't last…I dated him from when I was ten until when I was thirteen. It's been a year since we broke up, but I really don't care," Dana said shrugging.

"Three years? Wow," Kakuzu mused. Dana gave him an icy glare that soon changed back into a smile.

"My turn. What do you and Shannon think happened to Preston?" Itachi asked. Dana immediately slowed and paled.

"We…we think he…died…" Dana trailed off looking sad. "We miss him so much!" she cried. Tears started streaming down her face uncontrollably. Sasori stopped walking and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't cry Dana, it's alright," Itachi tried to soothe. Once the three men got her calmed down, they walked in complete silence until they got to the town they were supposed to go.

With Kisame's Team

"Now Hidan don't kidnap Dei again," Shannon said in a serious tone.

"Right, we don't want anyone thinking that he's a damsel in distress," Kisame laughed. Shannon rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. He gave her a toothy grin and ruffled her hair.

"I'M NOT A GIRL UN!" Deidara roared and tackled Kisame. Shannon and Hidan sighed. They exchanged glances, then sighed.

"H-H-H-H-HIDAN! I-I-IT'S H-HIM!" Shannon cried.

"Who?" Hidan asked. Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan all stared at her like she was insane.

"R-R-R-R-RONALD M-M-MCDONALD!" Shannon screamed. Hidan swung around and saw him. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed his scythe.

"Ronald Mc-Fucking-Donald, you're going down bitch! NO ONE SCARES MY GIRL!" Hidan roared. He shot forward and proceeded to have an amazing battle with Ronald McDonald. He killed him…again…

"Un…"

"That was…"

"Hidan you saved us!"

"Do I get a hug?"

"No un."

"Never."

"Yeah," Shannon said and hugged Hidan tightly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	13. She's gone!

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for adding my story to your favorites! **

**

* * *

**Normal POV

When Shannon let go of Hidan, she saw Kisame and Deidara sulking.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Why don't we get a hug un?" Deidara asked.

"Is it because you don't love us?" Kisame added on.

"W-wha-of course I love you guys!" Shannon said. "It's just that…Hidan…well you know! He killed a clown."

"Yeah bitches!" Hidan said clapping them both on the back in a playful manner.

"I still didn't get a hug un…" Deidara said sadly.

"Is it because I'm blue? Because I…I mean I'll change that!" Kisame exclaimed dramatically.

"Please love us un, we can change (un)!" Deidara and Kisame cried dramatically together then they busted out laughing. Shannon realized they were teasing her. Suddenly she went back to her old self, the way she was when she wasn't around Dana or…Preston.

"Shannon? Are you okay?" Hidan asked. He could feel the change, and see it! Her face was devoid of any emotion, she wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. She looked…blank, distant.

"Yes," Shannon answered in an emotionless tone. Kisame and Deidara both stopped laughing and looked at her oddly.

"Shannon un?" Deidara asked in a careful tone. Shannon looked at him and he realized her eyes were empty. Kisame cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I think we should go," Kisame stated. He began walking and everyone followed him. Later that day they arrived in a town and went into a resturant.

"I'm going for a walk," Shannon said in a blank voice. She went outside and began walking around the town, exploring everything. About an hour later the guys went searching for her. They saw her at the edge of town near and empty field. She was staring at a bush, kunai drawn.

"OI SHANNON UN!" Deidaa called. She turned to look at him, then it happened. Orochimaru and Kabuto shot out of the bushes. Orochimaru knocked her out with a violent blow to the head, then threw her limp body to Kabuto. Orochimaru did several hand signs, and grabbed Kabuto's arm, both disappearing in smoke, taking Shannon with them. They did all this before the Akatsuki men could react.

With Sasori's Team

Sasori's team completed their mission rather easy, so I'm not going to bother writing about it simply because they got what they needed and arrived back at the base before the others. The others arrived moments after them, panting.

Normal POV

"Geez, what happened to you guys-where's Shannon?" Dana asked, eyes widening in panic. The Akatsuki members gathered in the living room, staring intently at the three men.

"Orochimaru…took her," Hidan said bowing his head in sorrow.

"WHAT!" Everyone except Dana screamed. Dana paled and started swaying on her feet, then fainted. She couldn't take this, her best friend, the one who's been through everything with her, was gone. She was woken moments later by a violent shaking.

"DANA-CHAN!" Tobi screamed shaking her.

"She-she's gone!" Dana exclaimed. She started sobbing hysterically, her whole body shook violently, but not because of Tobi. Konan immediately wrapped her arms around Dana in a comforting manner.

"Shhh, shhh, now now, it'll be alright. Don't cry dear," Konan soothed. She continued comforting Dana while the others were discussing how to get Shannon back.

At Orochimaru's Hideout

"So Shannon," Orochimaru said staring at the girl who was strapped to a table by her ankles, wrists, and waist.

"Yes?" Shannon asked.

"I've heard you're from a whole different dimension from one of my little…spies. I also know you came with another girl, she would make an interesting test subject," Orochimaru said licking his lips.

"Shut up you bastard, don't you dare touch her!" Shannon snarled. Orochimaru suddenly did several hand signs, moved Shannon's bangs out of his way, and laid his hand on her forehead.

"" Shannon screamed in pain. She writhed against the table in pain, fighting straps that bound her. Her screaming could be heard through out the base, echoing off of the walls, through the dark halls and rooms.

"Quiet my pretty, it'll be okay soon," Orochimaru cooed. He gave her a creepy smile and laughed. Kabuto walked into the room and quietly observed the scene before him.

"It will work, right Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked pushing his glasses up.

"Yes, I'm certain it will," Orochimaru said. "She'll be on our side from now on."

"Good."

"Our next target is…Dana."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Dying!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**IMPORTANT: The first person who guesses who the mysterious person at the end of my story is can send me their OC to put in my new story, Welcome to our world you psychos!**

**

* * *

**Normal POV

It was the next morning and everyone was in the meeting room pacing around in a worried way.

"We **have** to get her back! He'll kill her!" Dana sobbed clinging to Pein's cloak.

"Dana, we'll get her the fuck back," Hidan assured stepping up in front of everyone with a determined look on his face.

"**Hidan's right. **Sasori, you knew Orochimaru the best out of all of us since he was your partner, do you think you could help us find out where one of his hideouts are?" Zetsu asked.

"I should be able too…" Sasori trailed off looking at the map in his hands.

"I'll be outside," Dana said. She got up and ran out of the hideout. She sat on the edge of a cliff and stared at the rising sun. "Shannon, where did he take you?" Dana asked. She closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly her head started pounding and she tightly clutched it, then a picture starting forming in her head. She saw a dark purple trail leading from the base to Orochimaru's hideout; it went into his lair, and to a locked metal door with chains on it. It turned down another hall and showed a key in Orochimaru's bedroom. Dana snapped out of her vision, her eyes wide. She was panting and her hair was falling in her face.

Dana's POV

"_I…I just had a vision…maybe it was leading me to Shannon?" _I thought. I got up and started running though my head was pounding. I ran into the base and crashed straight into Kakuzu.

"Dana?" Kakuzu said. He looked pretty confused, yet so was I!

"Kakuzu!" I cried. "I think I know where she is! We've got to go right now!"

"Dana…only you, Zetsu, and I are still here. The others have covered quite a bit of land while you were gone. It's been almost 5 hours," Kakuzu said looking worriedly at me. I began to cry, I didn't know what else to do.

"**Who gives a damn? **We're going right now! Shannon is a part of our organization, our friend, our family member!" Zetsu exclaimed. I think that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! Oh forget that, we're going! Kakuzu nodded.

"We need to pack, hurry up right now," Kakuzu said. We all ran off and got packed to go within 5 minutes. We met up at the entrance of the base and ran outside.

"Do you know where his base was? **If so, I can take us there immediately**," Zetsu said. I thought back to all of the places I knew, and nodded.

"It was in Yukigakure," I said quietly. Zetsu nodded and grabbed my hand. He grabbed Kakuzu's wrist, and sunk through the ground with us. We came up right in front of a forest. "It was in the middle of here!" I yelled. Zetsu sank back into the ground with us and we came up in front of his hideout. I took a deep breath and we managed to sneak to the back of it.

Shannon's POV

I was lying on something. I think it was the ground; it was hard and wet with my blood. Orochimaru really did a number on me…suddenly I noticed three familiar charkas. My eyes snapped open and I gasped.

"Dana, Kakuzu, Zetsu…" I whispered softly. Suddenly everything started to go out of focus. "Go back…I'm dying…" I whispered and coughed up blood. My eyes slipped shut and I lost consciousness.

Normal POV

Dana, Kakuzu, and Zetsu snuck into Orochimaru's hideout. They concealed their chakra and Zetsu transported them into Orochimaru's room.

"I'll get the key," Dana said running out from the shadows. She grabbed the key, and a large cage fell down, trapping her.

"Dana!" Kakuzu and Zetsu said. They hurried out and were about to hit the cage, but stopped when they heard someone.

"Dana, Kakuzu, Zetsu…go back…I'm dying…" the girl said.

"That's Shannon! GO GET HER!" Dana yelled shoving the key out of the cage.

"**Wait,** we need to-"

"GO GET MY BEST FRIEND!" Dana cried. Kakuzu picked up the key, glanced at Dana, and left with Zetsu. They got to the metal door, and unlocked it. They slowly walked into the pitch black room. Zetsu felt along the wall until he found a light switch. He turned it on and both men gasped. Shannon was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. She was paler than normal, and, like she said, was dying.

"Shannon," Kakuzu said hurrying to her side. He and Zetsu started to heal her wounds. They got her to stop bleeding, but not to wake up. Zetsu sank into the floor and came back up moments later with Dana. She broke down crying when she saw Shannon, then the door slammed closed. Kakuzu pulled Dana to his side and Zetsu lifted Shannon up.

"You're not going anywhere," Orochimaru hissed. Kakuzu lifted Dana up and Zetsu sank through the ground with them, and then came back up in the meeting room, where everyone was wondering where they went.

"ZETSU! GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" Kakuzu yelled through all of the commotion. Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Pein ran to the hospital wing and locked everyone else out. They tried their best to help her, but there was nothing they could do. Death was winning. Everyone came in to say goodbye. They had to drag Dana out, she was an absolute mess.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!" Dana screamed. Konan pulled her close on the couch and started shushing her.

"Shhh, baby it's okay, we'll make it through," Konan soothed. Everyone was in the living room, upset over Shannon. What they didn't know was one other person was upset about her too.

With Shannon

Shannon was lying on her hospital bed, still unconscious and dying. A bright white light shined above her and the outline of a person was visible.

"Shannon, Shannon, Shannon…just look at you my dear…I can't let this happen," the person said. They gently sat on the edge of her bed and put their hands over her heart. "Let me see…if I can help you my baby girl." Suddenly the whole roof was engulfed in a blinding white light.

* * *

**Okay everyone, the first person who guesses who the mysterious person at the end is, can have an OC in my new story, Welcome to our world you psychos! The story has pairings and some of the Akatsuki guys are already taken.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Losing ourselves!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Alita 'n' Emily won the thing on the last chapter, congrats to her!**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Dana paced about the living room munching on a cupcake worriedly.

"Dana, I think you should slow up on the fucking desserts. That's your fucking fifth one!" Hidan exclaimed trying to take it from her, only to be slapped.

"FUCK YOU! SPELL DESSERTS BACKWARDS!" Dana shrieked. She dropped onto the couch sobbing. "She-she's going to die!" Dana wailed. The room became silent, all you could her was Dana's crying.

With Shannon

As the light died down, Shannon's eyes snapped open and she gasped. She sat up and looked around, then noticed someone beside her.

"P-Preston?" Shannon asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I couldn't let you die," Preston said pushing Shannon's hair out of her face. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, trembling.

"Preston…you're dead…?" Shannon asked pulling away.

"Yes…I am. That's not important right now though. You and Dana can't stay in this world. The longer you do, the more it makes you forget your old self. Your attitude is changing quickly, soon you and Dana will forget who you once were. There's a very powerful man here, he cast a jutsu on you girls before the Akatsuki came into your world, which was also his doing. The jutsu has messed with your mind, emotions, and attitude. You're losing who you are."

"W-what?"

"Shannon, you and Dana are both using his power right now. That's why you are able to do everything a highly skilled ninja can do…you and Dana need to get out of here before you both become his slaves! Orochimaru knows about this, that's why he came after you. A few days after he cast the jutsu you were in a more vulnerable state so it affected you more than it affected Dana. You'll lose yourself before Dana does. I can't let that happen, I may be dead, but I still love you girls!"

"Preston…I can't believe this!" Shannon growled. She jumped out of the bed and raced out of the room. Preston sighed and shrank down. He transported himself onto her should and hung on for dear life. "DANA! WE'RE LOSING OURSELVES!" Shannon exclaimed once she got into the living room, making everyone jump.

"Y-you were dying!" Dana yelled. Preston sighed and changed back to his original size.

"Dearest Dana, I simply couldn't allow you to be left alone with the Akatsuki, now could I? Anyway, Shannon is right, I just explained it to her. The longer you two stay here, the more of yourself you'll lose. You're emotions, mind, and attitude are already changing. In fact, it started a few days before the Akatsuki were transported into your world. That's why they ended up at your house. Shannon, being in a more vulnerable state right after the jutsu was cast, will lose herself faster than you will. You both have the skills of strong ninja because you're using the skills of the man who transported you here. He's no joke. He is extremely strong, strong enough to give you both some of his power," Preston explained. Suddenly Dana shot forward and pulled Shannon and Preston into a tight hug.

"I always knew you would be an angel Preston," Dana sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Wait, you're their old friend Preston and you're dead? Wow…" Kisame said scratching the back of his head.

"So we need to find away to get the girls back to their world, correct?" Pein asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, we must hurry, before it's to late. Now I must go, but I'll be back," Preston said.

"Bye!" Shannon and Dana screamed.

"By the way, Kakuzu," Preston said turning to look at the miser.

"Yes?"

"Jashin does exist, he's a rather interesting god," Preston smirked then disappeared laughing.

"HA! YOU OWE ME FIVE FUCKING DOLLARS BITCH!"

"Damn you angel boy…"

_"I heard that!"_

"Damn."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. I'm afraid!

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! Please forgive me!**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

"HA! I FUCKING TOLD YOU HEATHENS!" Hidan cried happily.

"Yes, yes you did Hidan," Shannon said proudly.

"I thought we were going to lose you," Konan said softly, wrapping her arms around Shannon in a motherly fashion.

"Konan…" Pein murmured quietly.

"TOBIISSOHAPPYTHATSHANNON-CHANISALIVE!" Tobi said…?

"Alright, who the fuck made him happy?" Hidan growled, glaring at Zetsu accusingly.

"That would be me! Didn't you understand a word he said?" Shannon asked. Everyone in the room shook their head 'no' and Shannon face palmed.

"Shannon we all thought you were going to die…we were absolutely sure of it," Itachi said. He stepped forward and poked her forehead. "**Don't **scare me like that ever again."

"I…I scared you?" Shannon asked bewildered.

"Of course you did, you scared everyone!" Kakuzu exclaimed. Shannon frowned and looked at all of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you all," Shannon apologized.

"Don't be sorry! It wasn't your fault at all!" Dana screamed and threw her arms around Shannon. Pein loudly cleared his throat and motioned for them all to sit down.

"Now, about what angel boy said-"

"Preston!" Shannon and Dana both growled.

"Now about what **Preston** said, we've got to find a way to get you girls out of here and back home," Pein said.

"How are we going to do that?" Kisame asked.

"I just said that we needed to find a way…" Pein sweat dropped.

"I will begin developing a jutsu to transport the girls to their world. I will try to find a way to transport us there and back here whenever we want after we save the girls also," Itachi said. He left the room with Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Zetsu who were going to help. Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Dana, and Shannon stayed in the living room, staring blankly at each other.

"What can we do?" Shannon asked suddenly, standing up. "I'm not letting ANYTHING hurt Dana."

"There's nothing you girls can do," Kisame said gently. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Preston appeared in the middle of the room, only he was 2 inches tall!

"Preston? Why are you so small?" Dana asked peering closely at him. He flew up into the air, and then landed on Shannon's shoulder.

"I'm the angel on your shoulder…" Preston said quietly.

"Preston, what happened?" Shannon demanded.

"I told you he was very strong, didn't I?" Preston asked.

"What did he do to you un?" Deidara asked.

"He shrunk me…and…I…" Preston looked away and sighed. "I can't go back home…he blocked it off…"

"Oh Preston," Dana said. She hurried over to him and picked him up off of Shannon's shoulder. "We'll fix this!"

"I hope…" Preston said softly.

"Preston, fucking stay here with us. Jashin-sama will know his angel is in good hands! I'm his loyal follower!" Hidan exclaimed. Preston gave a small smile and appeared on Shannon's shoulder.

"Girls, refrain from using your jutsu's alright? Since your power is his power, he can sense where you are and know what you're doing when you use them, understand?" Preston asked.

"Yes," Shannon and Dana said together.

"Good," Preston said flying over to Dana's shoulder.

"I'll be outside," Shannon said. She went outside and sat on a rock, staring up at the sky. Hidan, Dana, and Deidara soon joined her. "What do you all want?"

"I came to confess my undying love for you," Hidan replied smirking.

"I hate you," Shannon replied nonchalantly. Hidan pretended to fake sob and Deidara hugged him.

"You broke his heart un!" Deidara accused jokingly. Dana came out and saw Deidara hugging Hidan.

"Giving Shannon a show, eh? Well cut it out, that's my fantasy, not hers," Dana said laughing. She plopped down beside Shannon and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Watcha thinking about girly?"

"I'm now thinking about how much those two need to stop being gay if they're just going to deny it," Shannon replied. Dana laughed so hard she fell off of the rock. Kisame and Tobi came out with Preston and raised an eyebrow at the scene. Shannon was running from Deidara and Hidan, both men screaming something about 'being gay and in denial' which prompted Kisame to go grab a book. He came back out and made them all sit on a rock.

"I'm going to read you all one of Itachi's books now," Kisame said.

"What's the book called?" Tobi asked.

"In Denial About Being Gay," Kisame replied.

"WHAT (UN)?" Dana, Hidan, and Deidara shrieked.

"Oh my wow…I never knew…" Shannon said trailing off.

"Kisame? Don't you share a room with Itachi?" Preston asked curiously. Kisame paled, looked at the book, then at the entrance of the base.

"H-Hidan or Deidara, can I move in with one of you?" Kisame asked.

"What if the fucking Uchiha gets sexually deprived and comes after Dei or I?" Hidan asked.

"He needs you to rape un," Deidara said nodding his head. Dana ran into the base and emerged back out with two more books. She threw one to Hidan and one to Deidara.

"Those are your partners books," Dana said crossing her arms.

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF SHIT!" Hidan screamed reading the title of Kakuzu's book.

"I'M AFRAID UN!" Deidara wailed.

"What's the titles?" Tobi asked.

"HOW TO FUCK A FOLLOWER!" Hidan screamed furiously. He then noticed Deidara, who was pale and trembling, and looked at the title of Sasori's book. "Oh…my Jashin…"

"What's the title senpai?" Tobi asked curiously.

"Deidara, what's the title? Kisame asked warily.

"K-kinky Places For Your Mouth un," Deidara said, frightened. Dana ran back inside and came back out with two more books, though while she was gone Pein had come out for a break.

"I've got two more!" Dana cried.

"Two more what?" Pein asked suspiciously. Dana handed him a book and Tobi a book.

"Itachi has a book titled In Denial About Being Gay, Kakuzu has one titled How To Fuck A Follower, and Sasori has one titled Kinky Places For Your Mouth," Dana said. "The one you're holding it Konan's."

"Guide To Fucking Your Best Friend…HEY! THERE'S A DIAGRAM HERE!" Pein cried out dropping the items and wiping his hands on his cloak in a disgusted manner.

"What's the titles of Zetsu's?" Hidan asked trying to look at it.

"Herbology 101," Tobi replied.

"OH GOD! THAT'S SICK, THAT'S AWFUL-wait a second, there's nothing wrong with that!" Kisame said.

"Wait a second un…then…TOBI MUST HAVE A BAD BOOK UN!" Deidara accused.

"He has no books," Dana said shrugging.

"Dana, Shannon, do you have any books like these ones?" Pein asked taking each book.

"No," both girls said.

"Give all those books to me! I've going to burn them and save my virgin mind!" Dana cried. She grabbed them all, grabbed Shannon's hand, and ran away, leaving the Akatsuki members very disturbed by their partners. By the way, Preston was sitting on Shannon's shoulder so he got dragged along too. Once they were inside of Dana's room, they used a jutsu so no one could hear what they were saying and started laughing.

"I-I can't b-believe they fell f-for it!" Shannon panted, still laughing.

"I know!" Dana squealed.

"Oh how I miss our lovely pranks," Preston said chuckling to himself.

"We're not losing ourselves that quickly!" Dana said determinedly.

"Yeah!" Shannon said hugging Dana.

"Well she is, but I'm not…" Dana said softly once Shannon exited the room.

"We've got to save her…" Preston said staring at the door in which Shannon exited through.

* * *

**Will they be able to save the girls? Will the girls completely lose themselves? More importantly, are the members really falling for eachother? *pulls out camera* We'll see! ****Thanks for reading, please review!**

**P.S. Shannon just got a new Siberian Husky puppy and her sisters guinea pig had 3 babies!**


	17. Home!

**I'm so sorry for the late update! Thanks for everything my dear readers!**

* * *

Normal POV A Week Later

"We've found a way," Itachi said coming into the living room where Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Dana, and Shannon sat. Preston had left to help the others, which was probably why they found a way.

"Really?" Dana asked happily jumping up and smiling. Shannon gave a small smile and looked out of the window.

"Please follow me," Pein said. He exited the room with the whole Akatsuki in tow. They arrived outside where two scrolls were. "Those are your things, all nice and packed." Shannon and Dana sighed and picked up their belongings then hugged everyone.

"Will we ever see you all again?" Shannon asked pulling away from her hug with Kakuzu.

"I don't know, but right now we can't worry about that! **We've got to get you girls home**!" Zetsu said. The girls nodded, understanding. Everyone stepped forward and hugged the girls one last time.

"I'll miss you girls so much! Are you guys sure they have everything they need? Do you girls want something to eat before you leave?" Konan fretted. Pein pulled her back and the Akatsuki members stood in a circle around the girls.

"We've had so much fun with you two, and I hope we're able to see you both again," Kakuzu said.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH! TOBI DOESN'T WANT SHANNON-CHAN AND DANA-CHAN TO LEAVE!" Tobi sobbed.

"I'll miss you two un, art is a bang yeah!" Deidara said.

"I'll miss you both as well, but art is eternal, not "a bang" as the brat says," Sasori said.

"Ignore the bickering artists, we'll see you girls again, I'm sure of it!" Kisame said enthusiastically.

"Good bye," Itachi said simply earning a slap to the back of the head, courtesy of Konan.

"It's been fun, but you girls are quickly losing yourselves, so everyone hurry up with good byes," Pein demanded.

"Good **bye**," Zetsu said.

"B-bye! I'll miss you girls so much! We better be able to see you both again!" Konan said stepping away from Itachi. Hidan sighed then looked at them both. He had a determined look on his face and his eyes were sparkling.

"I'm going to miss you girls so fucking much! I swear to Jashin-sama I will find a way to come back to Earth and watch over you girls, because Jashin knows you two suck at it!" Hidan said smirking. The Akatsuki re-formed their circle around the girls and began doing a series of complicated hand signals. Dana's mind drifted back to dinner the day they played the prank.

_Flashback_

_During dinner quite a few of the Akatsuki members were freaked out sitting near their partners. Hidan kept glancing over at Kakuzu, Deidara was on the edge of his seat grinding his teeth together in a panicked way, Kisame sat as far away from Itachi as he could, and Pein was ready to dart at any moment._

_"Hidan, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Kakuzu asked, annoyed._

_"Bastard! You should've told me!" Hidan cried._

_"W-what?" Kakuzu asked._

_"That you have feelings for me! That you want me! Cuz I want you too!" Hidan exclaimed. He tackled Kakuzu to the floor and they started making out._

_"I did NOT see that coming…" Dana said. Shannon covered her eyes._

_"No fucking on the floor! It remains a virgin!" Shannon scolded. Suddenly two loud laughs filled the room. Kakuzu and Hidan were laughing…at them!_

_"It was fake! Kakuzu heard about your prank!" Hidan said. Shannon and Dana fled the room, screaming, with the men and a woman on their tails._

_End of Flashback _

Suddenly light enveloped the girls and abruptly ended Dana's memory.

At Dana's House

Dana woke up in the middle of the living room floor with a scroll tightly clutched in her hand. She sat up and glanced around the room, figuring she fell asleep while watching a movie. Her head hurt, but she didn't know why. Dana looked down at the scroll in her hand and frowned. She didn't remember anything.

"What is this?" Dana asked herself quietly.

With Shannon

Shannon woke up under a huge tree. She was in a beautiful green field that stretched out for miles. She stood up and walked a few feet away.

"Hello? Is anyone here-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**IMPORTANT: This is the end of "The Akatsuki are at my house, WAIT WHAT?", but I will be posting a sequel.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Note

Hello everyone! So you all know, the sequel to this story is up and going! I loved to write this one and I really hope the sequel will be better.


End file.
